Reconnections and Recollections
by NunziBelle
Summary: The BAU Team aren't the only ones who miss JJ, but certain UnSubs do as well! This starts with an innocent Charity Ball, which leaves some of our Agents questioning certain feelings. Co-Written with samanthamarquez. Eventual JJ/Hotch and Reid/Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**_Reconnections and Recollections_**

**A/N:** Ok so, this is a whole new thing for me, co-writing a fan fic AND writing a multi-chapter Criminal Minds fic . I am so lucky to co-write with an awesome writer, the lovely, samanthamarquez (who has me addicted to JJ/Hotch).

We will both try to update as often as we can, even though we are writing from like opposite ends of the world (truly breaking barriers here!). Reviews are always awesome, but seriously, don't be shy to critique as well. We originally wrote this as if we were RPing and I tried to edit it so that it would make as much sense as possible. If it doesn't, please tell us. We won't be upset. :)

**Disclaimer:** Neither I, nor samanthamarquez, own anything related to Criminal Minds (though we both wish we did). We also do not own any material recognizable in this fic, including any Katy Perry songs or Bon Jovi songs. With that being said, please enjoy the first chapter! :D

* * *

Emily hated these little Charity Ball type things. She believed that they were only there in order to provide a sad excuse for people who barely knew each other and barely liked each other to get together and 'pretend' to get along. The only good thing about these little events was the fact that she, along with her fellow BAU workers were able to spend some time with their greatly missed former Media Liaison.

Emily tucked some hair behind her ear and strolled over to the bar in order to treat herself to a drink. She could see members of her team in every direction, scattered to and fro. She was thankful that the bar was an opened bar for the night, at least that would make things seem a little more enjoyable for her. It wasn't that Emily hated doing good things for charity. She did consider herself to be somewhat of a philanthropist, but the team had just gotten back from a long case in South Dakota barely even a day before and Strauss had basically bullied them all into attending this event. Hence they were there, trying to make the best of a crappy situation. Emily had already drank a couple of drinks in order to pass the time. It was probably not the smartest idea, considering her team needed to go into the office the next day in order to finish up their paper work. However, if she had to be forced to mingle with people she didn't exactly care for, she'd try to make the best out of it

JJ smiled as she stood with some of the people she now worked with, but she couldn't help smile seeing Emily at the bar. "Excuse me." She said politely and walked over to the bar, "Come here often?" She joked with one of her best friend.

A wide grin appeared on Emily's face as none other than JJ appeared at her side. "Hey you!" She exclaimed as she reached out for a hug. "Oh God! It's been far too long since we've seen you. How is everything?" Both of their busy schedules had caused the two women to cancel on plans far too many times. It wasn't anybody's fault, it was just the way their jobs worked.

With a grin JJ hugged her friend back, "I know we've not seen each other in a while, a long while. Things are ok... What about you?"

Emily smiled as her cosmo was passed to her. She turned back to JJ and nodded. "You know... Same old same old..."

JJ nodded. She was glad that something in her night was turning out well. "The team here?" She asked with a smile

Emily looked out towards the various members of the team just hanging about, each doing their own thing. "Yeah, as a matter of fact we're all here. Strauss deemed it necessary for all of us 'distinguished FBI employees' to be present at this event" Emily added a touch of mimicry to her statement in light humour.

JJ smiled at her friend, "Ohh I'm sure Spence and Hotch loved that... Well I'm glad you're all here. I was dying of boredom over there." She grinned and ordered a glass of champagne. JJ was so happy to see her friends

"They can't be all THAT bad... For your sake I mean." Emily added with a light chuckle. She looked over to the professionally dressed group of people that JJ had been talking to. They did not look too horrible, though Emily could not help but begin to analyse their movements. "The petite red head has feelings for the tall blond guy."

JJ raised an eyebrow and looked at her work colleagues after hearing Emily. "Now that's interesting. Helen and Finn." JJ looked around and saw various members of the BAU, not just her specific team, but some other agents here and there. "Strauss here?" She asked curiously.

Emily nodded towards the opposite side of the room where Strauss was chatting up a fellow section chief. "Of course. You can't have a family reunion without the evil great aunt."

JJ shifted her gaze to Strauss, who looked at the women before walking away. JJ waved politely. "That's a face I don't miss." She laughed.

Emily laughed along with her. She missed joking around with JJ. She missed having a fellow female companion to talk to during their cases. Yeah Garcia was amazing and the two had gotten relatively closer since JJ was transferred, but she didn't always travelled with them, and Emily found it tiring at times having to deal with four men for long periods of time. "Sadly, we're still under her evil control" Emily stated with a chuckle. "How is your new boss? He treating you well?"

"He's... Umm." JJ struggled, "He's okay I guess. We don't talk much. Well not like we all used to." She said with a shrug.

Emily frowned a little. JJ had a point, the BAU was special in terms of those interpersonal links. They all had to think like criminals, they all had to dive deep into the darkest recesses of the psyche. They all had that important link that made them function so well as a team. "We all miss you JJ..."

"I know you do. I just wish I got to see you all more." JJ told her. She missed the team, her friends, so much as JJ found it hard for her to trust new people. They'd been through a lot together. JJ then noticed the concerned look on Emily's face and quickly moved onto a lighter note. "But it's good being home with Henry so much." The blonde grinned, she loved her son, but she missed the team, so much. "Well when he's with me it's great and he misses his Aunt Emily."

The frown disappeared off of Emily's face as JJ mentioned Henry. Emily loved that little boy and was happy whenever she got to see him. "His Aunt Emily misses him to." JJ smiled on hearing Emily had missed Henry, it was like he and Jack were the BAU babies.

Her smile disappeared when Emily lightly touched JJ's hand. "How are things with you and Will?" she asked her. JJ's eyes shot to Emily's on mention of Will. "Umm..." She stuttered for the second time, "We split up. Turns out too much time together was a bad thing for us as a couple." She told her with a shrug.

Emily shook her head sadly. She briefly took notice of the sadness that brushed past JJ eyes and regretted mentioning Will. "JJ... I'm... I'm so sorry for mentioning it."

JJ shrugged at the mention of her now ex. She glanced to her finger, which was empty of the ring she used to wear. "It's ok Emily. You're all going to have to hear about it sooner or later. It happened last month, it's just not been working." She told her friend.

Emily shook her head and placed a comforting hand on JJ's shoulder. "Look JJ, if ever you need anything, anything at all. We're all here for you."

JJ smiled, thankful for her friend's concern. "Thanks Em. But really I'm ok. It's just been a bit lonely that's all."

Emily didn't want to cause JJ any more distress or negative thoughts. That wasn't what these nights were for anyway. She looked over to the dance floor and pointed out the tall, well built Agent Morgan dancing with the loveable and quirky Penelope Garcia. Emily had originally ridden with them, but form the looks of it, Lord only knew when they'd tire themselves out. "I think I may have to ride home with someone else if they keep going at it like that." Emily added with a light laugh. It was no secret that Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia had some underlying feelings for each other. But, she was with Kevin Lynch at the moment and Morgan... Well Morgan was Morgan.

JJ smiled and watched them, "Ahh well those two have danced around it for years. Sometime the hardest thing to see is right in front of you."

Emily had to laugh at that as she finished off the last of her Cosmo. "That is so true when it comes to Garcia and Morgan. If anyone needs to get their act together, it's them."

JJ smiled at Morgan and Garcia. "At least she has someone to dance with..." She joked with Emily.

Emily nodded along to her. "Yeah, you're right, it could always be worse." She looked to some other members of the team. Hotch and Rossi were chatting it up as they always did on occasions like this. Morgan and Garcia, as previously stated were still dancing up a storm. As for the youngest member of their team, Reid was standing uncomfortably apart from the action, nursing a drink in hand.

JJ waved over to Spence, who now was talking to some older man. "Look how sharp our resident genius looks." JJ grinned and looked to the others as well.

At the mention of Reid, Emily looked over and could not help but smile as their genius looked so excited to see JJ before beginning a conversation with some older agents. He did look pretty good, dressed in a crisp, dark suit, with a dark shirt and a dark blue tie, which Emily had gotten for him for Christmas during the BAU gift exchange. "Yeah, it is a rarity to see Reid in a classy suit. We should enjoy it while it lasts." She said with a laugh.

JJ nodded in agreement with a laugh. "It is... Hotch however..." She side glanced to her old boss. He was in a suit as always, but it was a good suit, one very rarely seen at work. She hoped he was doing well. "It's not right when you see him without a suit on."

Emily followed JJ's gaze to the big boss in a deep conversation with Rossi. Both men were donned in rather nice looking suits. No doubt Rossi's was Hugo Boss or Armani. Hotch was also in a rather spiffy suit. Not that the man never dressed in a suit before. There had been a time where Emily wondered if that was all he wore. "I think Hotch coming into work in shorts and a t-shirt would be a sure sign of the Apocalypse". Emily chuckled.

JJ smiled to her friend as they finished their drinks. JJ had already decided it was a taxi home kind of night, "Another drink my dear?"

"My dear Jareau, you have read my mind."

JJ smirked, "You know, Hotch looks good in his suits." She shrugged and turned to order another round of the same drinks. JJ couldn't help the smile on her face as she thought of her statement, funny things always seem to come to you after a drink

Emily nodded along. "I can agree to that," she said as she took a sip of her new cosmo. "Actually, all of our men are looking rather good in their suits."

JJ smiled and glanced over again to Reid. "You think he needs us to get him out of there?"

Emily's eyes could not help but wander back to their youngest as he was looking about as comfortable as an unsub with Morgan. Emily smiled at JJ, "I think we need to get him out before he passes out, poor guy."

JJ smiled and walked over to the youngest member of the BAU. "Sorry... Can we a pain and steal him for a moment?" JJ smile politely at the man currently talking to Spencer.

Emily had to laugh to herself as JJ worked her magic on the older agents. She was so amazing with people and it made her think about how important she had been to the team.

The boy smiled and was happily hurried away. "JJ! It's so good to see you!" He gushed and hugged her. He'd not seen her in a long time and he'd missed her.

Emily smiled as they joined her once more. "You alright there, Reid? It looked like they were giving you a brutal time back there."

Spencer looked at Emily and nodded, "You have no idea. They wanted to talk to me about one of my papers that focused on our work, it was weird. No one EVER wants to talk to me about my papers!" He said in disbelief. "But I'm glad you interrupted." He smiled and looked at JJ, "We've missed you."

JJ smiled, "Missed you too Spence. You been looking out for Garcia and Emily for me?" she asked knowing he'd take the question to heart a little.

Spencer smiled a small unsure smile. "I try."

Emily smiled at the brief interaction between two dear friends. The team just was not the same anymore since JJ left. Emily believed that they all felt her loss and it impacted them each differently. Reid had taken it pretty bad when JJ left, as had Garcia, and Hotch. Emily herself had been affected, but she was never one to display her emotions. Her musings were interrupted as JJ asked Reid if he'd been taking care of the remaining BAU ladies. Emily smiled. "Don't worry JJ, we're all taking care of each other." She smiled a little to Reid.

JJ smiled, "Good because I worry." She laughed and sipped her drink. She wasn't prepared for Reid's next question.

Spencer watched his friend, "But who's taking care of you JJ?" The young man asked curiously causing the blonde to frown. She didn't have an answer.

JJ thought about it. She didn't have the support of the team anymore... They had each other. She didn't have Will anymore and Henry, he was smart for a 2 year old... But he was only that, a 2 year old. Her blue eyes looked to Emily and Spence. "I don't need someone Spence. I'm the mother." She replied with a shrug.

Emily shot a brief glare in Reid's direction. She then reached out and grabbed JJ's free hand again. "You don't have to go through it alone though JJ... We may not work together anymore, but we all still care for you very much"

JJ smiled, "I know... And some of the most unlikely ones are the best at it." She smirked and smiled over to Hotch and Rossi as Rossi went off to chase some girl.

Reid smiled, "Well we miss and think that you should let Garcia just bring you back." He pouted, "No one makes hot chocolate the way you do."

Emily turned over to Reid and lightly hit his arm "Now don't let Garcia hear you say that."

JJ smiled as the two seemed at ease with each other. She glanced to Hotch who was talking to some other agents.

Reid smiled his dorky little smirk. "Well as long as you don't tell her." He reached for three more drinks.

Emily accepted the new drink, though she began to wonder how many drinks she'd had already. She could feel her head getting slightly fuzzy. "Thanks and don't worry, your secret is safe with me" she added with a wink, before she could stop herself.

She then cleared her throat and followed JJ's gaze to Hotch as he was finishing up with some of the other agents. "You should go over and say hello before Garcia catches you and never lets you go".

JJ nodded and headed over to her former unit chief after saying goodbye to Emily and Reid.

As she watched JJ walk away, Emily could not help but smile. She was glad to have seen her again. It really had been far too long since they all hung out. She took a sip of her drink before turning back to Reid. "It was nice to see her again."

Reid smiled at Emily. "Yeah. We don't see her as much as I thought. With cases and her new work. It's like having a family member move." Reid sighed before sipping his beer. "We should make sure we see her more." He said before looking to Emily. "No date tonight?"

She scoffed as Reid asked about her lack of date. Emily did have a date lined up for the night, but the person had backed out at the last second. It didn't really bother her that much, she wasn't really into the guy in the first place. And besides, she was having a good time without a date attached to her elbow. "Sadly, I am alone tonight."

"Really? I thought you would." He shrugged and stuck one hand in his pocket before looking about

Emily smiled a little "Well it's flattering that you would think so, but no. I'm alone for tonight." She raised an eyebrow and glanced in Reid's direction, "What about you?"

"Me? No... I... Dating and I... Nah." He struggled. To be honest Reid was more than happy to go stag, plus everyone from the team was there too.

At his stammering, Emily could not help but giggle a little "Reid Reid Reid... Relax. I was asking a question." Emily looked around and saw the dance floor had already filled up pretty nicely. "Hey... Um why don't you join me for a dance?"

Spence looked at her with an uncertain stare, "Dance!" He said as if she'd suggested going a long rock climbing trek.

Emily laughed and grabbed his hand. Maybe it was the drinks that were making her act this way, but she figured why the hell not? Besides Reid needed to have fun once in a while. "Yes, dance! Come on, it'll be fun."

"Umm I'm not the best at it, but it looks easy enough." He shrugged and placed his drink down, "Why not?" Reid said feeling confident after his fifth drink of the night.

Emily tentatively pulled him towards the dance floor. "Don't worry so much about it. Just follow my lead." She said as she grabbed both his hands and tried to guide him through the music.

Reid let a low chuckle, "You lead... Something different then." He said in jest. Emily leading was a thing they all knew well. He stood with her as they moved to the music. It was a lot better than Spencer had thought, it was nice with Emily, just dancing slowly to the music.

Emily glared at Reid, but laughed a little and playfully hit his arm. "Oh? Would like to take the lead Smart Guy? Be my guest." She said as she let him take the lead. Coincidentally, the song had switched from a fast paced Katy Perry song, to a slower Bon Jovi love ballad. Emily chuckled to herself. She would never say, but this was actually one of her favourite songs. She just shut her mouth and let Reid take the lead.

Reid smiled as he indeed took the lead. Dancing wasn't one of Reid's better known talents... And definitely not his best, but he could hold his own. Spencer smiled to Emily as they danced near to their work mates, and friends. He glanced over trying to work out what was going on between them all. He found himself becoming more and more comfortable with dancing with Emily.

Emily was amazed at how well Reid was dancing. Ok, she had had better dance partners, but she had also had a whole lot of people who had been worse at dancing than her current partner. He seemed to know what he was doing and she felt comfortable dancing with him. Almost... dare she even think it... safe? But no, it was crazy and clearly the drinks she had consumed during the night were making her think this way. Emily diverted her eyes away from Reid's in order to look at Garcia and Morgan who seemed to be lost within each other. Emily could not help but just wish that they would just get together. Emily turned back to her dance partner and continued to dance slowly, small smile on her face.

Spencer was starting to get into the song and the dance now. He didn't really know the song but it was nice, fitting. He could feel the alcohol go through his system though as they danced and hoped he could keep up his standards of dancing. Reid raised an eyebrow as JJ and Hotch took to the floor too. Spencer looked at that so they could keep chatting. "JJ got Hotch to dance."

Emily's eyes moved to the new addition to the dance floor and felt her smile widen just a little bit. "You know, there isn't anything that JJ is unable to do. Wow... Getting Hotch to actually dance. Incredible." As she was dancing, she could feel a dull numbing that the alcohol was causing. The better part of Emily told her that she should probably sober up before one of the pervy older agents saw her like this. Emily looked at Reid with a smile on her face "You know. I should probably get home before the alcohol becomes too much for me." And as the song ended, Emily tried her best to walk off the dance floor without stumbling too much.

Spencer smiled and held onto her as they walked off. As unsure as the young genius was about people and life he knew a few things thanks to his work mates. "Want me to share a cab?" He asked her with a lopsided smile.

Emily offered a small, tired smile to her younger co-worker. To be honest, she would appreciate him sharing a cab with her, but she did not want to drag him away from the party because she was starting to feel a little woozy. "That's really nice of you... But you really don't have to." Emily held her head a little as she headed to the coat check area.

Spencer smiled and remembered what a drunken Rossi had told him. "I'd rather go Emily. Be a gentleman." He sniggered feeling the effects of the cold air mixing with the alcohol.

Emily had to chuckle a little as she fumbled to get her coat on. "Why do they make these coats so hard to assemble?" She mused to herself as she tried to button up. She then walked outside with Reid and waited for any kind of cab to come and pick them up. Emily soon found herself leaning onto Reid's tall lean frame and still laugh a little as he called himself a gentleman. Before she had the better sense to stop herself she said, "You're a pretty handsome gentleman."

Spencer blushed at her comment and looked at her as she leaned on him. "You are too... I mean pretty woman." He frowned at his stumbling before the cab pulled up. "Shall we?" He said and after the third attempt opened the door for her.

Emily nodded and smiled as she was lead into the cab. "Thanks, Reid... You really are a good guy." She laughed a little to herself. Was she really leaving the party with Spencer Reid? God no... That was crazy right? She laughed to herself. This was some funny dream she was having.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok, so here is Chapter Two. This takes place while Reid and Emily are dancing and it focuses on JJ and Hotch. Thanks a lot to the people who have favourited/story-alerted this story! Also, that you so much to the people who have taken the time to review. That's really awesome of you guys and you get hugs from us!

**Disclaimer:** One thing I dislike about chapter stories is that I have to place one of these for every chapter written. Neither I, nor my awesome co-writer, own anything to do with Criminal Minds or the awesome characters on the show. Trust me, if we did, JJ would still be rocking! We also don't own the rights to Michael Buble's song. So yeah, suing is bad, especially if we both live on opposite ends of the world. God can you imagine the headaches that would cause? So yeah, we don't own Criminal Minds or Michael Buble's song.

* * *

JJ smiled at Hotch as he spoke to some agent. She could hear Emily and Reid but their voices soon faded. The blonde grabbed another glass of her drink and a drink for Hotch and smiled as she reached him. "Hey you." She smiled warmly.

Aaron Hotchner was doing his best to either not fall asleep while talking to someone or to not walk away in frustration at the next person asked him how he was holding up, 'considering'. He had to remind himself that the only reason he was here to being with was because Strauss had forced him, and his entire team to be there. If it were up to him, Aaron would be at home with his son, instead of here, playing nice with other FBI agents. At the moment he was talking with an agent from the Counter Terrorism division and once again they had just asked how he and his son were holding up. It had been a year since Haley's death, and Hotch did not like to revisit that painful memory, even now. He just nodded politely and answered that they were doing the best they could given the circumstances and would move on to other topics. As the agent left him, Hotch heard an all too familiar voice coming from behind him. He turned and a tiny whisper of a smile grazed his face for a brief second. "JJ... It's good to see you."

JJ smiled, "You too Hotch." She glanced to the other agent. "Hope you don't mind me stealing him for a bit? Thanks." She said to the others and led him away.

Hotch turned towards the other agent, "Agent Franklin, always a pleasure". They shook hands and parted ways. Even though she'd been out of the BAU for a while now, JJ still had it. She never ceased to amaze him on the things she was able to do.

"You look like you use this." JJ smiled again as she passed him a drink.

Another smiled appeared on his lips as she passed him a Martini, one of his favourites. "You have no idea. Thank you, for that." Though Hotch would find it tiring to have to listen to agents after agent asking him about Jack and himself, it was different with JJ. If anyone from the team had been forced to leave as she had been, it would have been different. With her, it wasn't tiring to answer the question, because he knew that she was being sincere about it. It was not just some question one would ask out of obligation, following a tragedy.

JJ quietly watched her ex-boss very closely, wondering what it was he was thinking about. "How've you and Jack been?" She finally asked him.

"Jack is doing very well, thank you. His teacher has said nothing but good things about him. How about you? How are Will and Henry doing?"

JJ smiled at the older agent, she had nothing but admiration for him. "That's good. He's a smart boy." She agreed. JJ loved being around Jack and so did Henry. The two hadn't seen each other for a while though simply because of cases and timetables.

Hotch nodded. He was very proud of his son. He didn't add the little bit that Jack's teacher had been telling him that his son was acting as some kind of defender to some of the other kids. Hotch saw the way Jack would be around Henry while the two were together.

JJ looked away as Hotch asked about Will and Henry. "Henry is as usual a little terror, but he's good... loves the fact that I'm home a lot more. And Will... He's fine I guess. We aren't together anymore." She confessed and looked to him again feeling slightly embarrassed about admitting it aloud.

He frowned as JJ looked away, brief look of vulnerability in her eyes. He was glad that Henry was doing so well, but suddenly became concerned with JJ's well being. Then she said it, Will was no longer living at home. Hotch sighed and shook his head. He knew what it was like to be in JJ's position all too well. "JJ, I'm sorry to hear that... Are you alright?"

JJ smiled at how concerned Hotch seemed. She knew he'd been there, and the worst side of there you could be. She placed a hand on his arm, "Yes Hotch I'm alright. Just lonely I guess. Especially with not seeing the team as much."

Hotch nodded. Though he was happy that JJ was alright and that she was handling things well enough, he was upset to find that she was lonely. "JJ, you don't have to be a stranger to us. You're always welcomed back to visit, anytime you want." He knew the team missed her very much and he missed her a lot as well. Things around the BAU weren't exactly the same without her around. Garcia had done an excellent job at filling in her shoes as best as she could, but it wasn't really the same without JJ. It was if his team was missing an essential part to it and as team leader, Hotch felt it the most.

JJ smiled as her former boss, current friend told her to come see them. "I just might do that Hotch." She told him and thought how much she'd missed them. Hotch too, she was worried that there was no-one now to force him to go home at 10pm.

Another smile reached Hotch's lips. "Good, I'll make sure that no one causes you any problems when you wish to visit." He needed to ensure that JJ was considered a permanent guest to the BAU and thus would pass security each and every time without question.

JJ smiled, "Agent Hotchner to the rescue." She chuckled, "But thanks Hotch. I'll maybe pop in next week." JJ returned another smile to him.

"We'll be expecting you then, JJ." Hotch lightly touched the top of JJ's hand as if to emphasize the meaning behind his words. It was unlike Agent Hotchner to feel comfortable enough to make that little bit of a human connection to anyone. It was mostly due to his ever-present status as Team Leader which prevented him from going that extra step with any of his subordinates. He didn't know what it was that caused him to feel a little more comfortable with JJ, but he did

She smiled in return and glanced to the floor to see them all having fun and dancing. Just being in the same room as them lifted her spirits. "I'm glad you're all here." She said putting an emphasis on all.

Hotch followed JJ's gaze onto the dance floor and could not help but smile slightly as 4 of his team members were dancing and having a good time. "I'm happy you're here as well JJ."

Jennifer smiled as he told her he was happy she was there, butterfly happy... which was an odd sensation to think Hotch had given her butterflies. "Well good. But clearly it's because no-one else was saving you from the boring agent chat." She smiled innocently.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he thought back to Agent Franklin. "Thank you again for that. It gets tiring at times having to say the same things over and over again." Hotch leaned in closer as if to say some big secret "And to be honest, some of those Counter-Terrorism folks can be pretty arrogant."

JJ couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as he whispered in her ear. She fought not to blush as she felt his breath. "They are... Agent Dennis found out about Will and I and asked me out via email saying he would love to have some fun with me." She smirked, "I declined."

Hotch furrowed his brow when JJ mentioned Agent Dennis. "I never really liked him. Classical ego-case, substitutes his shortcomings with booze and women." Hotch cleared his throat after that small statement "But, it's good to see you saw right past him." A small smile reappeared as he heard JJ chuckling.

"Well you trained me well Hotch. I learn from the best." She smiled at him, just him. She liked the sense of protectiveness Hotch seemed to have over her, all of them.

Hotch cleared his throat as he could feel his cheeks warming up just a little bit. He was not blushing, was he? No? This was not possible. The last time he had felt slightly embarrassed had been when he and Hailey were still dating. "I guess it is good to know that our profiling rubbed off on you in a good way."

JJ smiled some more at Hotch before noticed the dreaded Section Chief heading over towards them "Ohh no... Strauss seems to be coming over here." She said and glanced to the dance floor. "I know a way out but you may not like it."

Hotch looked to his side and sure enough, Erin Strauss was heading over in their direction. It seemed that woman had some kind of sense which told her when she should crash any opportunity of fun. "Any means of escape from Strauss is a good way. Lead on Agent Jareau." Hotch still referred to JJ as 'Agent', no matter who she worked for.

The blonde smiled and placed her glass down before taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. She nervously looked to him as she turned to face him. "How surprised and impressed is everyone that I got you to dance!" She said more as a statement rather than a question. JJ watched Strauss stalk off again and stood closer to Hotch as they danced, she'd always known he could dance

Before Hotch could react to anything, JJ was pulling him onto the dance floor. Hotch let out a small groan as he quickly figured out JJ's 'escape plan'. Hotch was not a dancer. Not anymore anyway. However, anything was better than having to deal with Strauss and the annoyances which seemed to follow her around. He places his hands on JJ's waist and led her through the next dance. "I think I heard Garcia gasp in the distance", he joked. He knew that it would be the talk around the office the next day. He, Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the BAU, was actually dancing. He was dancing... and actually having a good time. He smiled as JJ moved in closer to him and as he held her closer.

"Garcia was gasping at Morgan's moves." JJ joked and smiled up at him. She couldn't believe he was dancing.

Hotch had to smile once more. He did not know what to say about Garcia and Morgan dancing together like that. The rules were clear and fraternization amongst co workers was not allowed. But technically speaking, they were only dancing, which was something they used to all do together as a team every so often.

JJ raised an eyebrow as she watched Hotch look to Morgan and Garcia. "Stop worrying about those two. She's still with Kevin." She told him and rolled her eyes. JJ couldn't always read Hotch, but she liked when she could, simply so she could surprise him.

Hotch turned to JJ who knew exactly what he was thinking of and was able to quell his worries. "I would ask how you knew what I was thinking, but I know better than to question you."

JJ smiled, "Yes, you do know better Agent." She warned jokingly and enjoyed the dancing, a little too much. She enjoyed the song as they moved, "you know everyone here will be thinking all the wrong things. Liz from white collar will be heartbroken." She commented as her stomach twisted.

He just smiled and looked back to JJ. "I guess Agent Dennis will have to cheer her up then." What exactly would people be saying about them? Hotch was merely dancing with an old friend. In fact everyone in the BAU (with the exception of Dave) where dancing with each other, Garcia and Morgan; and even Prentiss and Reid. There was nothing wrong with this.

"Yes, I suppose Dennis will. I'm surprised he's not tried to cut in. If he does, don't let him." JJ warned and watched Reid help Emily off the dance Floor. "Who knew you could dance this well." JJ smirked.

Hotch continued to dance slowly with JJ as he tried to mask how exactly he was feeling, dancing with her. "Don't worry, I won't let him." He said with another small smile. As JJ commented on his dance skills, Hotch went for a small spin and gently spun JJ around, before lightly dipping her. "Not many people get to witness this side of me."

She couldn't help tighten her hands around his hand and back as he said he held her close. She smiled as she was spun and dipping. JJ laughed lightly and studied him, his smile, "I'm glad I'm one of them." She told him.

Hotch smiled back at her. He was having a lot of fun with JJ, fun he could not remember having with anyone other than Hailey. He did not know if this was right of him to be doing. Maybe he was over reacting. After all, they weren't doing anything wrong, they were just dancing and having a good time. That was what these little gatherings were for anyway. Still, the responsible side of him could not help but be worried... if only a little bit. "It really was good to see you tonight, JJ"

"It was good seeing you Hotch." JJ told him and frowned, "Is it sad I don't want it to end?" She asked as the song slowed right down. She placed her head on his shoulder automatically, copying what the others around seemed to be doing. The thing was, to JJ, this felt safe to her, unnervingly so. She shouldn't be having this good a time with Hotch, dancing with him like this, but it was nice.

Hotch sighed as JJ laid her head on his shoulder and asked him that one question. It caused him to begin to think as well. Did he want this moment with JJ to end? It's all that this was, a simple moment between two adults who haven't seen each other in far too long. They were also two adults who were both going through some kind of pain, JJ with Will leaving and Hotch dealing with the fact that it was a year since Hailey died. "Just enjoy the moment while it's happening." He said, mostly to her but to himself as well.

JJ nodded and kept her eyes closed as they danced to the song 'Home' by Michael Buble. She smiled at how much the song was about going home from something, wanting to be there. JJ sighed softly as they danced, she found great comfort as the man she once called her superior held her safe from the world. She looked up at him again, "We should..." She said not wanting to but she knew it was the right thing to say and do.

Hotch took in a deep breath as JJ still held onto him. It was if she depended on him to take her pain away and to keep her safe from the world around her. It was the image of Hotch that everyone shared. He was leader, the protector, the one who had to take command when things looked grim. Hotch gently rubbed her back and let her have this small moment of security in his arms. As if on cue, the song ended, and the tempo began to pick up a little more. JJ started to say something, and Hotch nodded. He gently led her off of the dance floor. "JJ... if ever you need help with Henry or want to spend time with Jack and myself, don't be afraid to call me."

JJ smiled at Hotch, "Thanks Hotch. Maybe we should have a play date or something with the boys? I mean I know Henry liked the other week when we met you guys at the park." She told him as they walked to the side of the dance floor. She felt his arm still there, protecting her.

Hotch led JJ to his car and opened the door for her. "What kind of former supervisor and friend would I be if I didn't offer you a lift home?" Another smile grace Hotch's lips.

JJ noticed the next smile that graced his lips. She liked his smile so much he just looked so relaxed when he smiled, "You are a good man Hotch." She grinned and got in the car. "I hope the team get home ok."

Hotch began to think back to the members of his team. He remembered Emily and Reid dancing on the dance floor, but he didn't remember seeing them leave. Garcia and Morgan were heading out while they were finishing up their dance. Rossi had left a long time ago with Agent Richardson. "I'm sure everyone got home alright. I recall everyone establishing designated drivers for the night." Hotch looked over to JJ and smiled before starting his car and driving off.

Hotch nodded. "That would be a good idea. Jack had a great time with Henry the last time." Hotch recalled Jack asking him recently if they could see Miss. JJ and Henry again. Jack did like to have a friend he could look out for, and he did notice that the two had bonded the last time. It was probably due to the fact that they both had parents with high profile jobs. Who knew?

JJ smiled and nodded as she scanned the room. "Crap... Agent Dennis at three o'clock." She warned and looked at Hotch. She knew the other agent was a little drunk. She also saw Emily was gone, hopefully she'd gone home... and not away with anyone else she shouldn't be.

Hotch looked up and sure enough there was Agent Dennis looking rather inebriated and slowly walking towards the two of them. Hotch was about to suggest maybe starting to leave the party, when the drunk Agent found himself in front of the two of them. Hotch stood tall, trying to look as authoritative as possible. "Agent Dennis."

JJ wrinkled her nose as Dennis looked her up and down. "Hey James... Sorry but we were just about to leave." She said and took Hotch's hand. She'd get rid of Agent Dennis, JJ glanced to Hotch and hoped he'd understand. There was a lot JJ could take but not now.

Hotch's stare turned cold as Dennis looked JJ up and down as if she were an object of his desires. JJ seemed to handle it much better as she calmly told him that they were leaving. Hotch nodded to Agent Dennis as he let JJ take his hand and lead him out of the room. It was a good thing that she did to, considering Hotch was in danger of losing his infamous cool head if Agent Dennis so much as uttered a word.

JJ smiled as they got out to the cold. "I hate him." She told Hotch and sighed. "Did you see his face? Drunken ass." She smirked and felt the cold air. JJ shivered a little as she heard a few of the agents getting rowdy inside. It always signalled the end of the night, or rather the start of the after party.

Hotch could not help but chuckle a little bit. "And here I was worried that I'd lose MY temper with him. I don't understand who it was that approved of his transfer from White Collar Crimes."

"You were going to lose your temper? You never do." She pointed out and let go of his hand.

"I know. There's just something about that man that..." Hotch looked at JJ's amused face and stopped himself, "Never mind". Hotch took in a deep breath as they reached the outside. He felt JJ shiver a little bit. "JJ, would you like to have a ride home?"

JJ smiled, "yeah that would be great. If not I might be about to ride home with Dennis." She laughed and smiled at him.

Hotch led JJ to his car and opened the door for her. "What kind of former supervisor and friend would I be if I didn't offer you a lift home?" Another smile grace Hotch's lips.

JJ noticed the next smile that graced his lips. She liked his smile so much he just looked so relaxed when he smiled, "You are a good man Hotch." She grinned and got in the car. "I hope the team get home ok."

Hotch began to think back to the members of his team. He remembered Emily and Reid dancing on the dance floor, but he didn't remember seeing them leave. Garcia and Morgan were heading out while they were finishing up their dance. Rossi had left a long time ago with Agent Richardson. "I'm sure everyone got home alright. I recall everyone establishing designated drivers for the night." Hotch looked over to JJ and smiled before starting his car and driving off.

JJ nodded, "Thanks Hotch." She said and rubbed his arm as a sign of affection. "I'm pretty tired now." She confessed and watched the world go by. She could see them driving home from a date... JJ frowned scolding herself from thinking such a thing about her and Hotch.

Hotch nodded to JJ. "Ok, well just relax and you'll be home soon." Hotch looked over to see JJ dozing off by the window. As he stopped the car at the light, he saw how some of the street lights hit her form as she peacefully slumbered. Hotch could not help but picture her as beautiful. But no, it was so very inappropriate to think of JJ in that way. He just should continue to drive and not think of anything else. It was safer that way.

JJ stretched a little as they got to her home. She had a modest home, a house, two floors, three bed. She'd kept that when she and Will had split. "Thanks Hotch." She smiled sleepily. JJ instinctively patted down her long dress and smiled once again. "You didn't need to drive me home ya know. I could have gotten a cab." She said as they sat in his large car.

Hotch stopped in front of JJ's home and nodded to her as she thanked him "Don't worry about it JJ." He smiled as JJ told him that he did not have to drive her home. "JJ, it was nothing, really. Besides I don't live too far off from you. I wasn't about to let you take a cab by yourself." Hotch just looked at her and the way the lights still reflected on her form. She really did look pretty.

JJ blushed ever so slightly as he watched her. She glanced her eyes into his brown pools and nodded, "Thanks. I'll try and stop by tomorrow. I have a few things I need to drop off anyway." She promised and squeezed his hand before looking for her keys. She paused, "You want to come in for a coffee or anything?" She asked knowing he'd have Jack to get back to.

She was looking straight at him, her bright blue eyes searching his own. Hotch smiled and nodded. He could have sworn he felt small sparks when she grasped his hand and squeezed it. He gave her a small squeeze in return. He sighed as she inviting him in for coffee. As much as he would have liked to come inside, he really did need to get going home. "Thank you for the invitation JJ, but I do need to be getting home."

JJ smiled and nodded, "I understand. Night Hotch... Thanks for the dance." She said and grabbed her bag as she opened the door of the car.

Hotch watched as JJ exited the car "Good night, JJ. It was a pleasure to dance with you." He kept an eye on her until he was sure that she was safe inside her house before restarting his car and driving home. JJ waved Hotch off, she couldn't help feeling something she shouldn't. She opened her door and went inside unable to wipe the rather large smile off her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yay! New chapter! It's a pretty long one and goes by pretty quickly. Also we have some small Garcia and Morgan (I hope we do them justice, it is the first time we have ever written for them)

I also hope we don't end up confusing anyone. If anyone is confused about the time frame, this is what's happened. The Charity Ball was on a Friday. It is now Saturday. I should probably mention how this relates to the Season 6 canon plot line... Umm... It ignores A LOT of what happened after JJ left (Clearly).

As for how long this story will be, to be honest, we don't even know. So far we've written up to 6 chapters (we're going back and forth with the editing) and have a lot more plot that we need to cover. xD

Seriously, if there are any confusing plot holes/ stuff that makes no sense whatsoever, please don't be shy to let us know. It'll help us for future chapters. :)

Much thanks and love to all of you who have favourited this, who have story-alerted this, and to those who have Reviewed. Both SamanthaMarquez and I have become addicted to your reviews. I consider them more precious than Valentines. Happy Vday by the way! :)

**Disclaimer:** It's the same old song and dance. We own nothing! We are just a couple of young women who love to write about the show we love and the characters we love. We don't own them. That's CBS's business. If we did, hoooo boy would things be different...

* * *

Spencer woke up with a start. The first thing, before opening his eyes even, he noticed how sore his head was. Next he frowned, was he naked? He opened his eyes more and noticed he was not in his apartment. Panic set in as Spencer felt a hand, and not his. He looked over and felt his chest tighten, Emily. Spencer calmed himself down before slipping out of the bed, careful not to wake Emily. He started to grabbed his clothes, quietly.

"Crap..." He uttered as his keys fell. The young BAU member picked up his keys from the floor and his eyes settled momentarily on Emily, still fast asleep on the bed. He tried to come up with bits and pieces of what had happened the night before, but for the moment, his eidetic memory was failing. That was possibly due to the amounts of alcohol he has consumed the night before.

Turning away from Emily, Reid scrambled to gather any piece of his clothing that he had worn the night before. He then began to quickly get dressed, being absolutely careful as to not make any noise that might wake up Emily. God, how could this have happened? Reid didn't think he could have been more mortified than he was in that very second. Also, he didn't think he had ever gotten dressed as quickly as he had. He looked like a sloppy mess, and he could have sworn he was missing his tie, but that didn't matter. Right now, he needed to get out of that place before Emily woke up. If he was lucky, she would have forgotten what had happen the night before as he had. Spencer always remembered everything, so why nothing after seeing JJ? He scrambled downstairs after he was redressed.

As Reid walked into the living room his eye settled on an empty bottle of wine on the coffee table, along with a couple of empty glasses. Reid went over and picked up one of the glasses and was immediately pulled into a not too distant memory.

_Two people stumbling into the apartment, he and Emily. He had wanted to come in and make sure she got to bed alright. She offered him some wine. He denied at first, but she insisted. One glass, turned into two glasses, which had turned into the whole bottle. They were laughing... Laughing, teasing... Get closer... Closer... Kissing... Passion..._

The memory faded as quickly as it came back to him. He almost dropped the glass as the memory faded away. He took the two glasses and without thinking, put them in the sink. Reid then lifted a hand to his head as an other headache came around. All he wanted to do was get out of there and as fast as possible to.

Before running out of the apartment he paused, should he write her a note? No, he would talk to her at work, or something, Reid didn't know. This wasn't him. The young genius grabbed his shoes and left the apartment in a whirlwind.

* * *

Dizzy... Nauseous... Her whole mouth felt like it was full of fuzz. Emily recognised these signs before her body could. Hangover. And a big one as well. Emily moaned to herself as she slowly opened her eyes and took in the dim ray of an early morning light seep into her bedroom. She raised her hand to her head and wondered what the hell happened the night before to make her feel so crappy.

Before she could wonder any further, the reminder that she drank herself silly last night hit her like a brick. She quickly ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. Emily groaned to herself as the consequences of the night before began to take its toll on her. She slowly lifted herself off of the floor and slowly walked back to her bedroom. Her tired eyes eventually settled on a clock and with a jolt, she realised that she would be late for work. She remembered Hotch reminding them all that they would have to go into the office that day in order to finish off some paper work from some previous cases. That was what happened when they didn't finish their work on time. Cursing to herself, she grabbed some clothes from her closet and headed to shower. It was her intent to make sure she looked as normal as she possibly could, considering the night before.

* * *

Spencer had came into work at his usual time, closely followed by Morgan, who was all chat about the night before and noted aloud that Emily wasn't in yet. Spencer shrugged and had suggested maybe she was hung over. They'd had a lot to drink. Morgan took the excuse and started to go through his folders. Soon Spencer checked the time realising that the female BAU member was now an hour late... not like her. He wondered if he should have woken her, or if she had remembered last night and what they did.

Emily was certain that she had broken several basic traffic rules in order to get to work as relatively late as she could be. She had tried to cover up the fact that she was still hungover by drinking some kind of herbal concoction that a friend of hers had recommended, but had tossed it out after the first sip and settled for the regular coffee/splenda mix as she rushed into work. As she walked through the main doors, Emily checked her watch and saw that she was now an hour late.

"Shit" she said as she rode up the elevator up to the BAU floor and tried to settle to her desk as smoothly as she could.

She saw Morgan and Reid already at their desks and she casually waved to them. "Tell me honestly, has anyone asked or noticed how late I am?"

Morgan looked up as Emily came in, "Wow, you look pretty... Good night?" He joked and looked to his partner before glancing to Reid.

Emily sat down and groaned to herself as she rubbed her eyes. "Shut up Morgan."

"Where've you been? You're an hour late." He told her and leaned back.

She took another sip of her coffee before reaching into her drawer for some Advil, Lord knows she would need some today. "To be honest, I can't remember a thing of last night. All I remember was drinking with JJ and the rest of the night is some kind of blur."

"Did you get lucky last night!" He chuckled as Reid went on with his work the best he could ignoring the teasing that was taking place at Emily's expense.

A scoff came out of her mouth as Morgan asked her about getting lucky. "That is none of your business Morgan."

Morgan eyed her carefully, "Well don't worry Rossi isn't coming in today and Reid looks as good as you do." He smirked and looked over to Reid. The younger agent managed a small smile to Emily, testing the waters to see if she knew.

Emily looked over the Spencer and saw that he also looked pretty rough. She could remember slightly drinking with him and maybe dancing with him as well last night. "Oh wow... Reid... You alright?" Emily rubbed her head as she began to feel slightly dizzy. This was why she had stopped over drinking a long time ago. A 20-something year old could handle the effects of a hangover WAY better than a 39 year old.

"Ohh that's right you two had a dance last night!" Morgan chuckled.

"Did we?" Emily closed her eyes and did briefly remember dancing with Reid last night. She looked over to the younger agent who was completely immersed in his work. "We did..."

Reid just kept his head down. He could look at Emily, not now... He didn't remember being with her, but he knew something had happened. He knew if he pictured her a certain way, it would be correct down to every freckle. Morgan looked to Hotch's office, "He's the only one who stayed sober." With that he looked to Reid, "You alright kid?"

Reid looked up, "I'm not kid." He said and turned as he read a file on his desk.

Emily gazed up to Hotch's office. It did not surprise her that Hotch had stayed sober last night. He could not afford to jeopardise his position. Though something came back to her briefly. She recalled JJ getting Hotch to dance last night. As Morgan questioned Reid, Emily took note of the fact that he was obviously ignoring her. Did something else happen last night that she couldn't remember? Did she say something that upset him? She must have done something to him to make him this upset, particularly with her. "Reid, is everything alright?"

Reid frowned, "I'm fine... Just had a lot to drink." He told the two other agents. He decided to change the focus. "So JJ got Hotch to dance." Reid said as Morgan nodded and started to ask about it. Reid gave a sigh as the others gossip happy the focus wasn't anywhere near him.

Morgan piped up, "I heard that Dennis from CT said JJ and Hotch are an item. He went to ask JJ for a drink and she was with Hotch, holding hands and everything..." Morgan filled in the two hungover agents.

Emily frowned at Reid's snappy behaviour, but figured it was due to him not feeling very well. She let it go for the moment and turned to the new topic of discussion, the way that JJ got Hotch to dance last night. "I do remember seeing those two dancing and I remember being astounded by it."

She could not help but roll her eyes as Morgan repeated what that Counter-Terrorism agent said about Hotch and JJ. "Morgan you gossip worse than Garcia. And since when have you paid any attention to something from a CT agent, especially Dennis?"

"I'm just saying..." Morgan defended as he raised his hands up slightly, but before he could say anything else the blonde in question smiled as she walked through the double glass doors.

"Hey guys!" The ex-media liaison smiled. JJ chuckled as she noted her friend's state. "Aww Emily you look... Hungover." She smirked and saw Reid almost hide from her at his desk.

Emily turned over and smiled as JJ walked through the BAU doors. "JJ, hi!" She got up to hug her good friend. She smiled a little as JJ noted on her hungover state. She noticed that JJ did not look nearly as bad as Emily did. "Uhh.. yeah. It seems I had a little too much to drink last night, I will confess. How about you?"

"I'm good and I'm feeling good as I didn't drink my own body weight in booze." She said poking fun.

Emily rolled her eyes and playfully shoved JJ before reaching in for a hug. "I suppose I deserve that little crack."

"Yeah, you do, you were very drunk last night." She said as Morgan agreed.

JJ looked to Spencer as she hugged Emily and Morgan. "Hey Spence." She smiled as the young agent smiled meekly. "Aww you hungover too? Don't worry it'll pass." She said before looking about. "Hotch in?"

Emily looked over and noticed once more that Reid barely even looked up from his work when JJ entered the room. She once again, decided to ignore his weird behaviour, even though it was starting to annoy her. Emily pointed to Hotch's office as JJ asked about him. "Is he ever not in?"

"True... I'll be back in a minute I just gotta go up and get my jacket. I left it in Hotch's car last night." JJ smiled and walked passed Spencer's desk, ruffling his hair causing him to laugh a little and pat down the ruffled hair.

Emily raised one of her eyebrows as JJ walked past and headed to Hotch's office. It probably meant nothing, Hotch probably just gave her an innocent ride home, nothing else. Emily took another sip of her coffee before starting to work on some files on her desk.

* * *

Hotch had gotten in pretty early that day. He was able to get Jack ready for school and dropped him off before heading into the office. It was while he was driving to the BAU that he noticed JJ's jacket in his car. She must have left it the night before. He brought it into his office, just in case JJ did end up showing up today.

The morning was spent going through some case files for some potential cases that the BAU were requested for. Ever since JJ had left, the task of picking and choosing cases had fallen on Hotch to do. He was going over a case from Kentucky when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he said with a smile on his face as JJ entered. "JJ. How are you?"

JJ smiled seeing his smile, "Hey Hotch. I hope its ok I just stopped by, I left my jacket in your car last night." She said and looked around the office. It was the same as always, immaculate, apart from his desk.

Hotch got up from his desk in order to be polite. "JJ as I told you last night, you are welcomed here at any given time. You don't need to have an excuse to show up." He walked to the coat hanger and collected JJ's jacket from a hanger. "However, I did expect you to pass by seeing as you left this." He handed the jacket over to JJ with a small smile on his face before heading back to the small stack of case files on his desk.

JJ smiled taking the jacket. "Thanks Hotch. And I know but still, you guys might have been on a case." She said feeling distant from the team. She glanced over the desk, "Case files? Welcome to my old world." She told him with a smile. JJ missed her work a lot, but looking at those files everyday was something she didn't miss.

"Thank you for being considerate of thinking that. But at the moment we're in between cases." Hotch gestured to the pile of cases before moving along to other potentials.

A small smirk appeared on his face as he continued to look through some case files. "A case in Kentucky involving two missing couple, which have disappeared almost a year in between verses a case from New Jersey involving two hitchhikers killed in the same spot in the same way. Which case would you give precedence to?" Hotch wanted to give JJ just a small inkling of nostalgia from her old job... Just because, maybe he felt like she needed it?

JJ smiled when he asked her about the two cases. "Well I'd get Rossi to do a pre consult on the missing persons and check out the hitchhiker. Depending on the time between killings of course." She smiled at him. "Really you should pre consult on both. It might just be enough." She told him and glanced over the desk.

He quietly listened as JJ gave her opinion on the two cases and smiled as he remembered what it was like to work with her, going over some case files and sometimes helping to decide which cases they should take and which would just need some consultation. To be honest, Hotch was thinking of just sending a consultation for those cases and the fact that JJ would have done the same thing only made him miss her that more. "Thank you, JJ. I was thinking the same thing."

JJ smiled as Hotch and she shared their small and not doubt insignificant moment. She looked at him and frowned a little as if struggling if she should ask him something. "Hotch..." She started and sighed a little. "I know you probably have plans but I was wondering if you and Jack wanted to come along to the park Family Fun Day? It's only a few hours..." She regretted asking suddenly.

Hotch turned back to his work momentarily. He knew he should be giving JJ more attention, considering they rarely saw each other and he always enjoyed her company. However they both knew that he did have a lot of work that needed to be done and that he needed to respond to some of the requests which were pouring in.

He looked up when JJ addressed him. She had invited him and Jack to come along with Henry and herself to a Family Fun Day at the local park. Hotch thought about it and smiled at the thoughtful invitation. "JJ, that sounds like a great idea. When is it exactly?"

"Umm tomorrow." JJ smiled the interest he had shown. She was fond of Jack, and the protective nature he seemed to channel when around Henry. She also didn't mind the annoyed way the other mothers would look at her when she was with Hotch. JJ knew it was wrong but after they'd judged her so much over her not being there when Will was around... It was nice. She smiled, "Umm if you can't make it I understand." She said, she wanted to spend more time with him for some reason.

Hotch nodded. From what he recalled he was free for the upcoming Saturday. Unless an emergency case showed up at the last second, there should be no problem. "Tomorrow." The last time Hotch and JJ had spent the day together, it was a few months after Haley's death and Hotch was still trying to piece together his life. JJ had been amazing towards Jack and himself and Jack loved spending time with Henry. "For the time being, there isn't anything planned. If there isn't a case coming up, I would be glad to bring Jack to the Family Fun Day." He replied with a smile.

JJ nodded, "Sounds great." She smiled her face lighting up. "I should head out and see Garcia. If she finds out I was here and didn't go see her she'll be after me." JJ told her former boss and held her jacket as she stood up.

Hotch got up as well in order to say good bye. He smiled briefly before going back to his serious, stoic face. He didn't want to seem too excited about the prospect of spending a day with JJ and Henry.

He walked over to the door and opened it, in order for JJ to leave the office. "I think I see Garcia heading into the bull pen," Hotch nodded towards the colourfully clad technical analyst making her way to the rest of the team, files in her hand.

JJ smiled kindly at him, "God I swear that woman has a sixth sense."

Hotch smiled at JJ, "I will see you tomorrow."

She laughed and waved a hand. "Bye Hotch, see ya tomorrow." She told him and left the office.

* * *

Penelope Garcia had a knack for finding things and for knowing when things seemed different, and not in a bad way, but in a good way. She had known the night before that JJ would be at the Charity Ball and was totally right about that. She didn't get to spend too much time with her because she had other things on her mind (and by other things she meant her gorgeous Agent Morgan and his moves which could sway any girl until kingdom come). But she would make it up the next time she saw her beloved friend.

Garcia did not have a lot to drink the night before (seeing as she was drunk off a little substance known as Chocolate Thunder) so she was one of the only people who managed to get into the office at a reasonable time. She had a bunch of filing to get done while she was in. She had already sorted through some of the BAU's past cases and had typed up the (very messy) notes that her coworkers had written up. It was then that she decided to bring her wonderful friends some more Police Notes in order for them to compile and add to.

Garcia reached the Bull Pen of the BAU and smiled when she saw her favourite people already engaged in conversation. Garcia situated herself next to Derek (as always). "Hello, my dear Prince, you are looking mighty fine today, as always."

She looked over to Emily and Reid as a smile spread on her face. "And what do we have here? It seems the Lady Emily and Young Reid seem worse for wear. Did you guys drink out the bar last night?" She added with a small bubbly laugh.

She was about to tease them even more when she heard a wonderfully familiar voice coming down the stairs. Penelope's smile widened extremely as she saw JJ walking from Hotch's office. Garcia dumped the files in her hand on Morgan's lap as she raced to give JJ a hug. "Oh my gosh! JJ! I didn't think you would be back for a visit so soon! Hi!"

JJ laughed as Garcia gushed over her. "Hey Garcia. Yeah I left my jacket with Hotch last night so had to come pick it up." She told them all and smirked seeing Emily and Reid, still rough.

Penelope kept her wide grin on her face. It was so amazing to have JJ in the BAU offices again. Granted, it wasn't for anything official, but still, it felt right. "My dear, do I want to know what your jacket was doing in the Head Honcho's office?" Garcia had her ever present coy smile on her face with a raised eyebrow.

JJ laughed, "Garcia you're right... Me and Hotch are doing it... Every day." She said trying to keep a serious face before letting out another laughed. "Sorry... No, Hotch gave me a lift home last night and I left it in his car." She explained as they stood with the others.

Garcia playfully hit JJ on the arm. Of course she didn't think those two were shacking up. She had just recently found out that Will left JJ and if she knew her girl, JJ wouldn't go running off with another guy so quickly. It just wasn't like her. "What? Can you blame a girl for wanting some steamy drama in the office?"

JJ rolled her eyes and looked at her bubbly friend again. "So, did you have fun last night?"

Penelope sent a small smile in the direction of Agent Morgan as JJ asked about her night. "My dear, I spent the night dancing with my Chocolate knight, how is that NOT fun?"

JJ raised an eyebrow as Garcia told her about dancing with Morgan, who just shrugged his shoulders and grinned widely while winking at Garcia.

Garcia looked over to Morgan and heard him laughing at her comment. She sent a wink his way before turning back to the others.

JJ turned her head and noticed that, in fact, Reid looked worse. "Aww some aspirin and a greased up dinner will set you right." She smirked at Spence.

Garcia lightly tapped the young genius on his shoulder "You'll live Boy Genius, just lay off the beers next time 'kay?" She added with a smile.

Reid rolled his eyes, "It better go away..." He sighed and stood, walking away.

JJ frowned, "No stats on hangovers?" She questioned the profiler.

Garcia frowned as Reid got up and walked away in a huff. "Poor guy, wonder what's got him so worked up."

JJ frowned and shrugged, "Probably just hates that we're all so fresh." She smirked and watched Garcia and Morgan.

She then checked the time and looked to Emily, "You were more drunk than Reid." She joked. JJ looked at her friends, "What you girls doing tonight?" JJ asked.

Emily had been sitting quietly, enjoying the conversations as they unfolded. She was still feeling a little bit out of it, though the Advil she had taken had helped a little bit.

She frowned as Reid looked really weird throughout the whole conversation. She wondered what was going on with him. He had barely uttered two words to her and never given her any eye contact whatsoever. She would have to talk to him later on during the day, and find out if she had done something to upset him.

As JJ addressed her, Emily turned back to answer, "I wish I could remember what happened last night. I just remember talking to you and briefly dancing with Reid. But other than that..." Emily shrugged and turned back to her work.

Some more slight bantering took place and JJ asked the two women if they were free that night. Emily had a small smile on her face. "I'm not doing anything tonight, what about you Garcia?"

Emily looked over to Garcia, who was smiling and nodding in excitement. "I am free as well. Dare I say ladies, that we have a Girl's Night In tonight?"

JJ grinned, "I was thinking that. Will has Henry so why not?" She smiled.

Morgan raised his eyebrow, "God help DC... I'll let everyone know to watch out." He said knowing what their 'girls night' usually ended up like... Well no he didn't know exactly, but he had ideas.

JJ snorted, "Pu-lease, you wish you could come..."

Emily had to laugh alongside JJ. She walked over to Morgan and smiled coyly at him. "Morgan, I suggest you take whatever ideas you have in that head of yours and save them because really, they're all you'll have." She chuckled lightly and looked to the other girls. "How about we just hang out at my place for the night? We'll order in and watch some movies."

"Sounds good," JJ agreed and smiled, "It'll be good to catch up on the Quantico gossip too." She said knowing Garcia would know it all.

Emily smiled "Great! So how about we say around 7:00 then? I should have everything neat and tidy by then."

"Yeah, seven. Gives me time to get sorted." Morgan grinned, much to the annoyance of the others.

Garcia playfully smacked Morgan in the back of the head "Enough out of you or you'll soon see my bad side, Mister." A playful graced the lips of Garcia as she joked with her prince.

Emily looked towards the break room area and saw a small view of Reid looking like hell. "You know, I think I'm in the mood for some coffee if you'll excuse me." Emily got up from her desk and headed towards the break room.

JJ waved goodbye to Emily as she turned back to Garcia. "So, anything happening around here?" She asked curiously. JJ had at least a while before having to head back to work. She had time to hear the gossip that came of last night... There had to be some scandal.

Garcia was excited abut the idea of a girl's night in. "Gossip? Oh trust me sugar, things around here are as boring as ever. I doubt anyone got any action last save for Rossi, who hasn't shown up at all today."

Morgan chuckled, "That's not entirely true... Dennis from CT says you and Hotch..." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrow before laughing.

JJ rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Hotch and I are like rabbits. But no, Dennis just can't handle rejection." She told him confidently

Garcia shuddered when JJ mentioned Agent Dennis. JJ had told her about some of Dennis' unwanted advances on her and Garcia recalled some other instances where he just made everyone in the room feel... well.. icky.

JJ chuckled, but stopped momentarily as she looked to Reid again. "Take care of him?"

Garcia sighed as she looked at Reid in the break room, who was now joined by Emily. "He did take it bad when you left, but he's not a mess about it. He's handling it well, I think."

JJ nodded and grabbed the jacket. "Well I should go. So I'll see you tonight Garcia and Morgan... See you in your fantasy later." She winked and waved to Emily and Reid.

Garcia went up to JJ and gave her a tight hug. "Ohhh so long Jayje! I'll see you tonight my dear!" She then watched as JJ left the office again, missing the days where she would just be across the room from the others. With a small sigh, she playfully tapped Morgan's cheek before heading back into her Batcave.

* * *

Emily walked up to the break room, to find Reid leaning over the counter, hand on his head. She sighed and went to grab a mug and some coffee. She poured herself a cup and added some Splenda before joining him. She leaned on the counter and faced him. "You know, my friend told me of this little herbal remedy that can help with a really bad hangover."

Reid frowned as he heard Emily's voice. He didn't make eye contact, he couldn't, he kept seeing her, feeling her. Reid could still almost feel her, smell her. He looked up at her seeing the way she looked to him, slightly different from last night. "Ohh... I'll try it."

Emily tried to look Reid in the eyes, but he kept turning away from her. For some reason he didn't want her to see him or he didn't want to look her in the eyes. Emily was starting to get a little more than annoyed with him. She took a deep breath "Yeah umm my friend said that fennel and juniper help a lot, along with some chamomile. I tried this concoction earlier today but I think the person who sold it to me misunderstood because it was terrible..." Emily laughed a little to try and lighten the mood, but stopped when she saw no reaction from Reid.

"Look, I have no idea as to what happened last night. But, if I offended you or hurt you in any way, I am sorry..." Emily reached out for Reid's hand to show how sincere she was.

Reid frowned at her 'humour', it wasn't funny to him. She couldn't help it clearly. Reid frowned when she apologised for her unknown actions. "Umm no you didn't. I just feel bad." He told her as he stuttered slightly.

Emily frowned some more as he said he said felt bad. Felt bad for what? What could he have possibly done to her that was so horrible. Emily could not even imagine being so upset with him. This was Reid! One of the nicest people in the world. There was no way he had done anything to hurt her and if she was upset last night, it was over and done with. "Reid, you don't have to feel bad about anything. I wish I could remember what it was that happened last night." She hated that Reid had to feel guilty for something she could not even remember.

Reid felt her soft skin touch his as he looked from the touch to her eyes... Last night, flooding back.

_Spencer didn't know how they'd gotten there... But at this current moment he was acting on instinct, which was telling him currently to kiss along the very slender figure of one Emily Prentiss._

Reid gasped as he came back to reality. He ran a hand through his hair and broke contact. "Thanks for the advise." He mumbled. Reid shook his head very slightly before looking to Emily, she had to be profiling. Reid then went back to the night before again.

_Her raven hair was perfect, her skin... Reid kissed her throat thoroughly as he made sure they were ready._

Reid looked momentarily lost before he broke contact with her and pulled away. Emily sighed. "Look something is clearly bothering you and it's got something to do with me. Now we can be professional about it and talk or we can ignore it and let it fester into something stupid." Emily crossed her arms across her chest and just stared at him, waiting for him to make his move.

Reid sighed, he could tell her the truth or he could lie. "Nothing Emily. Honestly. We were drunk... I think I tried to kiss you that's all. Made me think you were annoyed at me." He said, technically it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth. Spencer was quick to weigh up everything and if she never found out, it wouldn't matter.

Emily frowned at first and tried to remember something more from last night. She did briefly remember Reid helping her off of the dance floor, but that was it. Emily shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Reid told her that he had tried to kiss her last night which made her frown even more. She sighed and grabbed his hand again. "Reid... Look at me. You don't have to feel guilty about that, ok? I'm not upset about it. We were drunk, and clearly did not know what we were doing. At least nothing happened because of it." She smiled a little at him... Maybe she had hoped that something did happen between them...

Reid forced a smiled, "Ok." He told her and broke contact again before grabbing his coffee. Reid saw her smile and it took him back again...

_The two bodies slowed in their action, lying next to each other. She let him cuddle her, their bodies sweaty but he didn't care. He watched her sleep for a moment, a smile on her face._

Reid came back to the present, seeing the same smile. "We're fine."

Emily smiled again, sadly. Reid told her that they were fine, but she could not help but still feel as if something was still bothering him. She sighed. Reid was like this. He would chew himself up over what had happened the night before and there was nothing anyone could say to him to make him think differently. The best thing to do for him at the moment was just ti let him be and to let him face his own stuff on his own. Emily nodded "Ok... Well I'm glad that we're fine."

Reid smiled and let Emily walk away before remembering her saying his name in a more passionate way. He was more confused about the feeling that he wanted it to happen again... But if Emily couldn't remember, what was the point?

Emily grabbed her coffee and went back to her desk in order to work on as much work that Garcia had just given them as she could. Though she worked at lest 10 times slower than normal, it was still an "alright" pace. She looked back to Reid and thought a little about how he was acting. She wished she knew what had happened the night before. Maybe in due time she would remember, but for now, she needed to focus on her work.

* * *

**N/B:** Oooh Emily, if only you knew. Sorry about the teaser... We didn't think it would be right to show what had happened between them (not yet anyway). There'll be time for that later on. :) For now, there's a cute little Review button just waiting for you. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey look, another chapter! Yay! We had fun writing this chapter (I REALLY had fun), for reasons which will become apparent as this chapter proceeds. Don't worry guys, I know the summery says this is a case-fic, trust me, the case is coming. Thank you to all who have read this fic so far and I send uber-hugs to those who have Reviewed, Story-Alerted, and Favourited. Feel free to leave us more Reviews. They make us smile.

Also, like I've mentioned before, please please let us know if this fic is confusing or if there's anything that needs to be cleared up. :)

**Disclaimer:** We do not own anything related to Criminal Minds, PS: I Love You, Twilight, (or actually, any of the movies mentioned in this fic). We also do not own Grey's Anatomy or Supernatural or are affiliated with any of the actors mentioned in this chapter. Sound good? I think it does. :)

* * *

Emily had arrived home at around 6:30PM and already started to clean up the mess in her home. Well it wasn't so much a mess. It was more like tidying things up here and there. While cleaning up, she noticed the empty bottle of wine along with the glasses in the sink. Emily took a moment, looking at the glasses and wondered if she had gone home with someone the night before. She lifted a hand to her head and briefly recalled something.

_She saw herself laughing... Someone was kissing her neck... It felt good... so good._

She was snapped out of her recollection by a knock on the door. She opened the door and smiled at JJ. "Hey JJ, come on in."

JJ smiled as she appeared at Emily's door. She had went to the shop, gotten wine and beer and headed to her friend's house. She had also texted Hotch just because... She couldn't help herself and to be honest, it annoyed her. She wasn't that kind of girl. With a sigh, JJ knocked on Emily's door and waited for her friend to answer and her mind to be on something other than Aaron Hotchner. "Hey Emily... You ok?" She asked seeing her friend look a little flushed. JJ handed her what she'd brought and smiled a little more.

Emily laughed a little nervously. "What? No, I'm totally fine. Yeah. Oh you brought wine and beer. Great. I doubt I'll be drinking any of this though." Emily took the bottle of wine and the beer and brought them into her kitchen.

JJ followed Emily into the kitchen. "Bottle of wine gone already?" She asked seeing Emily's kitchen.

Emily saw her empty bottle and realised that she forgotten to remove it. She grabbed the bottle and placed it in a recycling bin, near her sink. "Oh uhhh, yeah. That was from the last few nights. I like to have a glass before bed." A blush crept across her face. She wasn't ready to admit to her friend that she had company the night before, especially since she couldn't remember who it was.

JJ raised an eyebrow, "You drank from two different glasses?" She asked and chuckled, "Blame it on spending 24/7 with profilers for the last six years." She laughed and took her jacket off. JJ looked at the apartment, "You been cleaning?" she asked and sat on the sofa.

Emily cleared her throat. She really should have known better... Or rather, known JJ better. Either way she was not ready to talk about what happened last night, mainly because she still had no idea what happened last night. "Should have seen that one coming."

Their conversation was cut short by a knock on the door. Emily let out a breath of relief as she opened the door to Garcia.

Brightly clad, as usual, Penelope Garcia entered Emily's home with a big smile on her face. "Hello my lovely ladies! I have brought a selection of movies from The Movie List. We can pick which movie we want to watch!"

After wrapping her arms around Emily, Garcia waved a piece of paper with a list of movies that the three women needed to watch. The first time they had done a Girl's Night In, they had come up with a list of movies they needed to watch, either because one of them had never seen them, or because they were just amazing movies.

JJ smiled and hugged Garcia, forgetting about the wine glasses. She laughed and checked out the list, "Ohh 27 Dresses, I haven't seen that." She commented and read the other names. She moved along the sofa slightly and let Garcia sit too, "Ohh Garcia we are NOT watching Twilight."

Emily grabbed the bag from Garcia's hand and reached inside to pull out three different movies. "Let's see, Miss Garcia has brought with her, Mamma Mia, Legally Blonde and the aforementioned, Twilight." Emily furrowed her brows in semi-disgust and sighed. She looked over the list to see some of the movies she had suggested. Snatch, Crash, Ocean's Eleven, I Am Love. "Yeah I will agree with JJ, there is no way I am sitting through those 2 hours again." Emily walked to her DVD collection and pulled out some selections from the list that she owned. She then smiled as Garcia crossed her arms in annoyance.

"What is wrong with a little supernatural romance? You guys KNOW you wish you had a sexy Vampire Lover!"

Emily rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah no thanks, I prefer men who do not sparkle and try to control every aspect of my life."

"Or walk about all the time with their shirts off." JJ laughed and looked over the list, "P.S. I Love You... I've never seen that." she commented and shifted in her seat as she got a text. JJ smiled briefly

Emily handed JJ her copy of PS: I Love You. Emily wasn't a huge fan of romance/drama movies, but she had a soft spot for that particular movie. "We can watch it, I don't mind." Emily lifted an eye brow as JJ smiled at a text message.

Penelope had also looked towards JJ and could not help but laugh a little. "Well well well, and what is it that has our little JJ all up in smiles?"

JJ suddenly looked like she was caught in head lights, a blush crept on her cheeks, "Me? No one... nothing."

Garcia began to giggle "You may say that my dear, but your face tells another tale entirely!" She walked over to one of Emily's couches and settled down on it.

JJ frowned a little, "No Garcia, it doesn't." She said. She was only texting Hotch back, not that she'd tell them that of course, but still, it was Hotch.

In an effort to move the conversation away from her text messages JJ looked over to Garcia, "So you and Kevin still..." She made a 'shaky shaky' hand gesture. She felt like she hadn't spoken to her friends in ages. "And what about you Miss Prentiss, men?"

A blush came upon Penelope's face as JJ asked about her and Kevin. Things were going relatively well, even though they weren't as hot and heavy as they used to be. "Ummm... Things are alright between us... Just, we're trying to rekindle our flame... so to speak."

Garcia turned to Emily who was acting distracted while looking through her movies. "Yes, my lovely Profiling Lady, have any dashing men entered your life?"

Emily had to start laughing at that. She didn't exactly have time to go out looking for men, or any kind of companion for that matter. "Men are rare in my life thus far ladies. Though I did almost buy that cat I had mentioned a while ago."

She said and was happy with the conversation moving on to Garcia and Emily. JJ was happy Garcia was still happy and that she and Kevin were still going for it. "Emily we need to get you out there! A woman like you could get any guy in a second... it's not difficult." She said and turned, "And yes I realise I'm single, but I have a baby so that gives me one up on ya!" She smiled.

Emily began to shake her head as JJ suggested them going out to search for a man for Emily. "Oh believe me, I would love to go out with you guys, but to find me a man. I don't really think a one night stand is a good start to a healthy relationship."

JJ looked at Emily, "Who said anything about a one night stand? Maybe we should start looking closer to home." JJ suggested with a shrug. Her phone buzzed again and another smile appeared as she read it.

Emily, in the meantime, had wandered back to the kitchen and was looking through some delivery brochures. "Right because the workplace is the perfect spot to find true love." Emily replied in a sarcastic tone. "No offence Garcia" she said in reference to the office romance Garcia shared with Kevin Lynch.

Garcia kept her eyes on JJ and the phone that kept buzzing. "My dear, you seen to be very interested in that phone of yours. You sure you're not hiding a secret lover?" Garcia knew how upset JJ had been when Will had left and all she wanted was to see her dear friend up in smiles again. She wanted her to find someone who could love and respect her. Sure it seemed annoying that she kept asking JJ about her love life, but she wanted to see her happy.

JJ rolled her eyes at Garcia, "A secret man? Yeah and the BAU won't have a case this month. As for work place romances, I have a few men in my office that would suit you Emily." She smirked, "I'd say we could swap but... Yeah." JJ laughed it off. If it was up to Emily she'd set JJ up with Morgan, Rossi, Reid or Hotch.

Garcia playfully winked at JJ "Hey, I was just asking. You DO seem very into your phone. It keeps buzzing and each time it does, a smile comes to your face" Yes, she had been around profilers WAY too long. Then again, when it came to matters of the heart and of romance (for her friends that is), Penelope considered herself to be a little more then an expert.

JJ smiled and shook her head, "It's a friend Garcia, I know more people than the BAU team." She laughed and was happy to hear that satisfied her friend's nosiness.

"Ok ladies, what are you up for? Pizza, Lebanese, or Chinese?" Emily asked as she lifted up several different brochures.

"I would LOVE some Chinese. I haven't had General Tao in the longest time!" Garcia replied to Emily's question.

JJ glanced at her friend, "Chinese as well!" She smiled and looked at Emily, "Ok I actually got dressed in the dark, do you have a top I can borrow?" She asked seeing a stain on her current one.

Emily nodded and and proceeded to take note on what they should order. She figured it would be best to get a combo meal for four people and decide what to do with left overs once they were done. Emily nodded and gave a thumbs up to JJ when she asked if she could borrow one of her tops.

JJ smiled and stood, facing Garcia. "Hey Garcia, Emily's on the phone... Wanna come raid her wardrobe?" She joked knowing what a neat freak Emily was.

Garcia looked over her shoulder to see Emily completely immersed in the conversation with the restaurant. She leapt off of the couch and joined JJ in Emily's bedroom. "Do I? What a silly question to ask!"

Garcia entered Emily's room and noticed that it was a little disarray. "Looks like our girl had a rough night last night." She walked over to Emily's closet and began to casually rummage through Emily's clothes. She then spotted a little black dress and let out a little whistle as she pulled it out. "Look like our serious Emily has a seriously sexy side to her!"

JJ raised an eyebrow seeing Emily's bedroom, it was NEVER like this. She knew the brunette would be up soon so they had to rummage fast. "Wow that's one short dress, especially with the length of her legs." She gasped and looked about for a clean top.

Garcia smiled as she put the dress back to it's original spot. She continued to look through some more of Emily's clothes, loving that she was able to see a totally different side of the woman she worked with everyday. Emily had the normal business-like clothes she wore everyday to work, but she also had some fun, sexy-sophisticated clothes for going out at night. At the same time, there were some REALLY funky clothes from decades ago which Garcia could not help but laugh about.

After finding a top she preferred, JJ frowned a little as she went to pick up her discarded top. Amidst the pile of random clothing, lay simple dark blue tie. "Ohhhh... This is a guys tie." She said as JJ and Garcia shared a look, "Emily Prentiss doesn't need our help finding a man, she had one last night!" JJ laughed.

Garcia turned and saw the dark blue tie in JJ's hand. She let out a loud laugh as she went to give it a closer look. "Oh my God! That little sneaky profiler! I wonder who the lucky man was!" Garcia looked out the door to see Emily hanging up the phone. "We totally need to interrogate her!" She laughed as Emily walked into the room.

The brunette eyed the two women with curiosity. "What are you two laughing about?"

JJ grinned to her friend, "Ohh three things." JJ told Emily, "One, that LBD is VERY heavy on the L, especially with your legs." She laughed, along with Garcia.

Emily smirked and crossed her arms over her chest as she let her friends tease her. She wasn't too mad that they rummaged her closet, she should have known better than to let JJ and Garcia loose in her room without her around. "Yeah yeah yeah, laugh all you want guys. Can't a girl have some clothing other than office-wear?"

JJ shook her head and continued "Two, you have clothes from years ago I think Garcia is going to demand you do a catwalk for us in... And three."

Emily laughed and rolled her eyes about the cat walk comment. There was no way in hell she would ever do a cat walk of her 80's vintage clothes. "Ok ok, so I'm nostalgic. Leave me alone! Now, tell me, what's number three?"

JJ and Garcia grinned, JJ brought out the blue tie and waved it about. "Who oh who was sleeping in your bed last night missy?" She said and giggled. "Busted much?"

Emily's laughter disappeared immediately as JJ waved the dark blue tie in Emily's. Her eyes widened... She grabbed the tie and looked at it closely. "This tie looks exactly like the one..."

_Someone was kissing her neck, she liked it... God she liked it. Long, slender fingers gently grazed the side of her head as the kisser made his way up to Emily's chin... Then to her lips... She saw Reid. Finally, she saw him... ALL of him!_

Emily dropped the tie and gasped as it all came together. It was Reid! She had spent the night with Spencer Reid! "Oh my God... Shit... Shit!" She muttered to herself as she bolted from her room. She needed water, and she needed it now!

JJ and Garcia frowned sharing a look and ran after her, "Emily? Emily? You ok?" JJ called and followed her friend. "What? Did you... Did someone... You knew you slept with someone last night right?" She asked suddenly worried for her friend... She couldn't have been further from the truth.

Garcia's laughter ceased as soon as she saw Emily drop the tie and run from the room. Something must have happened last night and judging from the things they all saw everyday, panic arose in her throat. She followed JJ to the kitchen, where Emily was gulping down a glass of water. "Em? Sweetie, calm down. Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

Emily didn't hear anything that JJ or Garcia were saying. The only things that rushed through her mind were images from the night before. She saw them laughing and drinking wine together.

_She was starting to kiss him... He then took over and began to kiss her back... God she loved it to!_

Emily shook her head. It all made sense! Why he was so upset with her earlier today! He felt guilty for what they did. _Damn it!_ "When I woke up, I had no idea, but as the day went on, I started to remember little bits and pieces. Now, I remember everything... Damn it." She said as she went for another glass of water. This was not good..

JJ frowned and rubbed her back as she passed her a drink of water. "Ok calm down. Who was it with?" She asked and looked too Garcia, "And how can you not remember? I mean I remember getting home." She said. "I didn't think you were that drunk."

Emily began to calm down as she still tried to process events from the night before. She saw the kissing leading into the bedroom. She saw the clothes coming off. She remembered feeling him kiss her collarbone and how she laughed. She remembered kissing him back. Kissing his neck...

She shook her head. There was no way she could tell JJ and Garcia who she had spent the night with. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. It was going to be ok. Everything would be fine. She would talk to Reid tomorrow about what had happened. Obviously they didn't know what they were doing and they should pretend like nothing happened. It would be fine. Everything would be fine. Except she had lost her usual cool with JJ and Garcia and they now they thought something horrible had happened to her.

"I'm sorry for losing my head, but you would to if you realized you slept with some agent from White Collar who's been flirting with you for the past few weeks." Emily let out a sigh and held her head in her hands. She felt bad for lying to JJ and Garcia, but she wasn't ready to tell them the truth... Not yet anyway.

JJ smirked, "You had me worried there! I thought someone had had their wicked way with you! See that's why you should drink less and get a lift from someone responsible." She told her friend and got her more water. "I can't believe you got some last night." She said satisfied her friend hadn't been taken advantage of.

Garcia sighed and stepped back. "Thank God nothing else happened! I was all ready to get the Team to figure out who the perpetrator was and believe me, he would have gotten what he deserved!" The team looked out for one another, each and everyone knew that if one of them was messed with, it was personal for all of them. If Emily was hurt, the others would not have wasted a minute in figuring out who it was that hurt her.

Emily gave them a small smile. The guilt remaining inside. "Sorry guys, I guess my compartmentalising skills were on the brink just now. But don't worry, nothing bad happened. I'm sure he was just as drunk as I was. It's just such a shock..."

JJ frowned, "Ok girl you need to remember. Cause we want details." She joked. Truthfully JJ just wanted to know nothing unruly did happen to her friend. She paused hair from her face and looked to Garcia, "And you were saying there was no drama from last night." She said knowing her friend loved drama and gossip.

Emily laughed lightly. Or course they wanted to know all of the juicy details. She just did not want to tell them. Emily believed it would be unfair both to herself and to Reid. She needed to speak with him before anyone else. "I don't remember much JJ, just stumbling home with someone from the White Collar division. We had some wine and... yeah... "

Emily groaned and held her head down. She could feel some left over hangover feelings coming back. She refused to tell her friends how their own resident genius had her gasping in complete ecstasy. How she then loved the soft moans from his mouth indicating that he wanted her as much as she wanted him...

Garcia let out a low whistle as she listened to Emily's tale. "Oh trust me, the drama is only just beginning. Who was this mysterious man? Can we have a name for your 'Prince Charming'?" she replied with air quotations.

Emily lifted her head as Garcia asked her which man it was. She tried to think of a name which would not arouse too much suspicion. There was Agent McCutcheon who had been trying to get her on a date for the longest time. Emily remembered talking to Garcia about him once or twice while he was trying to flirt with her. She never really gave him the time of day. She found him to be arrogant and WAY too cheesy for her tastes. Plus, he was boring. "Ugh... Agent Jim McCutcheon..."

More guilt seeped in as Emily now felt bad for implicated an innocent man into what had happened. "Just... please don't go spreading this around. I want to forget last night ever happened." Emily made direct eye contact with Garcia, who had widened her eyes at Emily's confession.

"Agent McCutcheon! HA! I should have known! God this is so deliciously amazing!" Garcia clapped her hands in excitement, but stopped when she saw the eyes of death a la Prentiss glaring at her. "Fine! Fine! I will keep this juicy little tidbit of gossip to myself, even though it will destroy me to do so."

JJ smiled and shook her head, "Aww Em, don't worry it could have been worse. It could have been Agent Dennis." She said and rubbed her friend's back.

Emily smiled once more, thankful for JJ being such a good friend to her, despite her lying to her face. "Thank you JJ. And you're so right, anyone frankly is better than Dennis." Emily shuddered at the thought of Agent Dennis. She recalled JJ having issues with him as much as Emily had issues with McCutcheon, though Dennis was a brand new form of creepy.

Emily cleared her throat. "Let's just forget this, I don't wanna talk about last night anymore. Garcia, pick any movie aside from Twilight"

Garcia started to look through the selection of movies and picked PS: I Love You. "Let's just watch this one, seeing as I've always wanted to see it and our little liar never has." She looked over to JJ, who gave her a confused look. "That's right, think I've forgotten our little chat session"

JJ looked to Garcia with sheer fear, "I don't have a prince charming." She said worried they'd figure it out.

Garcia sighed and turned to JJ who suddenly had a look of fear across her face as she questioned her. "See, just a few minutes ago you were insisting that you were talking with a friend from work, now I see this terror on you face... I may not be a profiler, but sugar you have something going on!"

JJ looked to Garcia, "Um no. I meant it was a friend. I- we should watch a movie." She said and stood quickly.

As JJ fumbled with her words, Garcia lifted an eyebrow. JJ was never at a loss for words. She was known for always having a clear head under stressful situations. The only time Garcia could ever remember JJ having difficulty expressing herself was whenever Will was around, or during the first few months the two were out in the open. "You can't lie to me, Jareau. Something is up."

JJ rolled her eyes, "Okay Garcia... You got me." She smiled. "I'm seeing someone and you all know who he is." JJ left them hanging for a moment. "It's Gerard Butler." She joked.

As JJ started to talk, Garcia leaned in closer, desperate to find out who it was, her mind already coming up with various possibilities. As JJ said the name of the famous Scottish actor, Garcia groan in defeat. She wanted to press further but instead sighed, and let the topic go. If there was another thing she knew about JJ, it was to let her decide when it was right to tell them of her secret fling. JJ wasn't an open person and didn't spread her secrets around.

Emily, though laughing along with Garcia and JJ, had her mind partially occupied with the night's revelations. More specifically, she was thinking about what to do about the night's revelations. "You lucky girl. I wonder how he makes time for you with his busy filming schedule" she laughed as the door bell rang. Emily waved JJ to follow her as they gathered the food for the three of them.

JJ followed Emily and laughed. She took the food and placed it on the table near the TV. She sat down after getting a few things from the kitchen, "So it's P.S I love you..."

Garcia grinned "Hey, I certainly do not mind the handsome Scotsman, Gerard Butler! And, of course, my lovely beau, Jeffery Dean Morgan. Who, by the way, is far too under-appreciated. I swear as if losing him on Grey's Anatomy wasn't enough, he had to die on Supernatural as well." Penelope was caught up in swooning over the men of the movie.

Emily could not help but laugh at her obsession as she prepared the plates for the trio. As expected she had some left overs, so she placed them aside for now, in case anyone else wanted something to eat. She then joined her friends as the movie began.

* * *

**N/B:** Ok so, Emily knows. This should be interesting. *grins* Jotch fans will be happy to know that the next chapter is oozing with Jotch happy fluffyness.

And a side note, how many JDM fans were heart broken to see him die on Grey's Anatomy and then on Supernatural? (If I got the deaths wrong, I'm sorry, I watched Grey's Anatomy before watching Supernatural) It just ain't right I tell you. It's a horrible waste of an amazing actor (and such a beautiful actor as well). And no, I refuse to acknowledge the "Ghost-Denny" story line. Though I loves me some Denny, it just went on WAY too long for me to appreciate him.

Innyway... Reviews, yeah? Per favore? Grazie! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So to all the fans of JJ/Hotch, this chapter is for you! Seriously, I think SamanathaMarquez and I had the most fun writing this chapter. Just a warning though, this chapter is pure fluff. We had A LOT of *squee* moments while writing this chapter and I hope that the bulk of you go "D'AWWWW!" at least once while reading it. Reid/Emily fans, fret not, we will come back to them soon enough. We hope you enjoy this adorable chapter we have put together for you.

A big thank you to those who are still reading this fan fiction (we're hoping we didn't lose any of you), may visions of Smiling!Hotch fill your thoughts for the rest of the day. Also, we send much love and MORE visions of a smexy, smiling Hotch to those of you who have sent us reviews, who have favourited this fic, and to those who have story-alerted. You guys are awesome! :D

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing recognizable in this chapter... Though we call dibs on "Candy Clouds"!

* * *

He should not be this excited to go to an average "Family Fun Day" at the local park. The park had one every year or so around this time for families to get together and spend time with their kids. As Aaron Hotchner helped his son, Jack, get ready for the day, he could not help but be excited to go. He saw how excited Jack was to be going. Jack was always happy to be spending time with his father and Aaron knew that. Jessica had told him countless times how happy Jack got whenever he got home or whenever they were able to spend some quality time together. So, it was no surprise that Jack was nothing but happy to be going to the "Family Fun Day" with his father. He seemed even more excited when Hotch mentioned that they'd be going with Miss. Jareau and Henry. Hotch knew how well the two boys got along.

He was able to get Jack ready and out the door with no difficulty and they were soon at the park. Holding onto Jack's hand, Hotch scanned the crowd in order to see JJ and Henry anywhere.

JJ smiled as she and Henry got to the Family Fun Day at the park. She'd been every year since having Henry so she wondered why she'd taken extra care about her appearance that morning... She knew why but was in denial. JJ sighed softly as she struggled to find Hotch. Henry was talking non stop about Jack, his big friend. She laughed and kissed her son as she heard the little boy shout ''Otch!'

JJ turned and smiled seeing Aaron and Jack Hotchner. "Hey guys." She smiled.

Aaron wasn't the first to notice JJ and Henry. Jack had turned around and saw the blonde woman and the little boy. He had tugged on his father's sleeve just as Henry cried out for him. Hotch led his son over to JJ and Henry and could not help but smile at her. He mentally scolded himself for thinking she looked beautiful. "JJ, how are you?"

He then turned to the giddy little boy and playfully ruffled his head "Hey buddy! How are you?"

JJ felt a small flutter in her stomach when she saw Hotch's smile. That man needed to smile more often, preferably at her. JJ paused, 'Where did that come from?' she thought to herself. "Hey you two!" She said and looked to the man she'd suddenly confused herself about, "I'm good Hotch. You?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. There are a lot people today at the park. I haven't been to one of these things in the longest time." Hotch thought back to the last time he had actually gone to Family Fun Day. It was right after Jack had been born and he and Haley had decided to take him out for a day of fun. Hotch remembered being called into work in the middle of the day and how he promised to make it up to her. It was a promise he had failed to keep to her... Much like other things. Hotch cleared his throat. As much as he missed Haley, he knew she wouldn't want him to eat himself up over what had happened.

"Really? Garcia is the one who generally drags me out to things like this with Henry. I never know who's more excited, her or Henry." She joked and felt a little more relaxed than before.

Hotch laughed. He could picture Garcia pulling at JJ in order to get her to come out to one of these things with Henry. The team thought he didn't notice, but he did whenever Garcia would speak in great lengths about Henry and how proud she was of her Godson. "For some reason, I'm not all that surprised to hear that." A part of Hotch believed that Garcia used the excuse of being Henry's Godmother in order to tap into her inner child, and there was nothing wrong with that.

"Well you know Garcia, she's... one of a kind." JJ said about her best friend. She loved the fact that she and Spence even took their roles seriously, sometimes a little too seriously.

Hotch looked down to Jack, who slowly walked up to JJ and Henry, a small smile on his face. "Hello Miss JJ, hi Henry!"

JJ smiled and looked to Jack, "Hi Jack, and I've told you, it's just JJ,." she said before Henry patted down his hair with a big grin on his face and stood next to Jack, showing him a toy car he had. Henry produced another from his little jacket pocket and gave it to Jack. "Snap!"

Hotch looked down to Jack, who nodded slowly at JJ. "I like to call you Miss JJ. Daddy says it's polite to talk to people that way." Hotch smiled at his son, who was now completely involved with Henry, "Thanks Henry." Said Jack

She smiled at Jack, "Well that's because your daddy is a very polite man. But it's up to you ok?" She said kindly and ruffled her son's hair as he shared his cars, much again to his annoyance. "Good boy for sharing Henry." She praised him, to which the little boy looked at her with a grin, that no doubt would cost her candy later.

Jack smiled up at JJ. He then looked to Henry. "Where do you wanna go Henry?"

JJ looked to Henry as the boy thought long and hard about where they could go next.

"Umm can we go to vi cups? O' toys?" He asked with a smile.

"You and your cups Mister." She laughed, "And remember I told you that we might not get a toy." she told him.

Hotch looked down to Jack and smiled as Jack offered his hand to Henry, as if to help to lead him to the cups. "Come on Henry, we can go with my Daddy and your Mommy. Right Daddy? Can we go on the cups with Miss. JJ and Henry?"

Hotch ruffled the top of his son's head. He was a sucker for his son's smile - Jessica had commented many times on the fact that Jack had Hotch's sour face, but his smile at the same time. "Of course Buddy, if that's alright with Miss. JJ." Hotch smiled at JJ.

Smiling as she nodded, "Come on boys, let's all get to the cups." She said and looked to Hotch, "It'll be the toys next and I'll have to get him one from those games, then it'll be candy, then the big wheel." She smirked, "Garcia's plan of action every time." JJ explained to Hotch and watched the boys holding hands.

Hotch kept a hold of Jack's hand, as he held onto Henry's hand, who held onto JJ. He could see a few people look at them and smiling, as if they were a family along with the rest of them. Hotch cleared his throat and looked to his son, who was smiling, yet keeping an eye out for his younger friend. It made him proud to see his son protecting his friend. Hotch looked over to JJ. "I for one, love the Ferris Wheel." He said with a smile on his face.

JJ laughed, "Well don't tell anyone but I'm not the biggest fan of heights." She smiled and watched the boys, she wasn't surprised how well Jack played with Henry. It was like Hotch had passed on his protective nature to his son, and it melted JJ's heart especially when her son was so happy to be protected by his older friend.

Hotch smiled back at JJ "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Before he could stop himself, Hotch gave a small wink to JJ. He blushed slightly before looking away. _'What the hell was that? Was there something wrong with him? This was JJ! He had to cut it out.'_

The blonde couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach or the pink blush that crept onto her cheeks. "Well thanks. I'll need to find out on of your secrets to level the playing field." She said joking, trying to ignore the flutters. This was Hotch... Why did it feel so... Good?

It was now Hotch's turn to laugh. "I wish you much luck with that, Agent Jareau." He addressed JJ by her old title as if to recall fond memories. He didn't want to admit it to himself just yet, but he felt like he could let loose for a change with JJ. He felt a little... Free with her.

JJ raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "Sounds like a challenge." She said and looked at him when they reached the teacup ride. JJ couldn't help her smile spread the more Hotch seemed to relax.

As they got to the teacup ride, Hotch opened the door for JJ and the boys to get in. Jack and Henry sat on one side, Jack keeping an watchful eye on Henry. JJ sat in the circular cup as the boys got excited. She laughed as they sat, ready for the ride to start. JJ looked to Hotch as the boys started to plan where they wanted to go next. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Hotch smiled at JJ. "I think so." Hotch looked to the boys as the Ride began. "Hang on tight guys!" Hotch held onto JJ's hand and began to turn the wheel in the centre of the tea cup to help the boys out.

JJ couldn't help but gasp quietly as Hotch held onto her hand. She looked to him before helping turning the wheel, causing the boys to giggle with joy. Hotch looked over briefly and smiled at the sight of JJ laughing and having the time of her life. He spun the wheel a little faster causing Jack and Henry to hold onto each other, laughing and screaming with excitement. He could honestly say that he hadn't had this much fun in the longest time. JJ laughed and couldn't help but watch Hotch's face light up. She turned the wheel a few times but Aaron made it go faster. JJ paused, 'When did Hotch become Aaron?'

Soon enough, the ride came to halt. Hotch found him laughing up a storm, along with Jack, Henry, and JJ. He looked to the other passengers of the tea cup. As the doors opened, he helped JJ get out the cup first, followed by Henry, and then Jack, before he got out himself. He found it a little difficult to stand on his two feet and chuckled a little. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah! Otch mades it goes fastest mommy!" Henry grinned.

"Yes Henry he did." She told her child who took Jack's hand again. JJ looked to Hotch, "I think you just made his day."

Hotch smiled at Henry and how happy he was. Hotch looked back at JJ and nodded. "I'm glad." He then looked to Jack, who had taken hold of Henry's hand. "Did you have fun, buddy?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Daddy! Henry held onto me so tight! I didn't want him to fly away so I held onto him to!"

JJ watched the boys, her heart melted as they held on to each other. She glanced around them briefly and couldn't help but wonder if anyone thought they were a family. She looked once again to Hotch, "Did you have fun?"

Hotch laughed a little. "Surprisingly, yes, I did. Thank you for inviting me, JJ." He smiled at her. Had he ever noticed how bright JJ's eyes would get when it was sunny like this? What about her smile? JJ looked... well... Beautiful would be the word.

JJ felt his gaze on her, like when he'd dropped her off after the ball. She smiled and ducked her head, "You and Jack are always welcome. And I think Henry won't allow me now not to invite you both out with us." She told him and looked at Jack, "I think Jack should pick next."

Hotch smiled and looked down at Jack. "She's right, buddy, it is your turn to pick."

Jack looked around, quietly contemplating the best choice for the next ride or activity. He saw a blow-up castle not too far away from them. Jack always enjoyed those. He looked to Henry. "Henry, wanna go to the castle?"

"Yesh!" Henry smiled and looked at his mother.

JJ smiled, "Let's go then." She said and looked at Hotch, "At least we get to sit this one out."

Hotch had a feeling Jack would want to go to the castle. Whenever Haley would talk about these carnival-like days, she would always mention how Jack would spend the longest time in the blow-up castle. Hotch kept an eye on the boys as they got inside the castle. "Yeah, I'm going to need some time to recover from that last ride." He laughed

Soon the boys were bouncing and having more fun than either had imagined. JJ smiled as she watched the boys, Hotch was next to her as the boys played. "I don't think I've seen Henry laugh that much in a while."

Hotch smiled as well. Jack was having the time of his life, but he always looked out for Henry. He also noticed how Jack took special care of Henry as some bigger kids got inside. "Same with Jack. It's good to see him having fun."

"Well it just means that we'll have to meet up more often." She said and looked at Hotch, "He's so protective over Henry, it's clear he's your son." She told him.

Hotch smiled at JJ's remark. One of Jack's teachers had commented on how she wouldn't be surprised if Jack grew up to become a police officer. "You know, he dressed up as me for Halloween..." he said out of nowhere. He didn't know why he did. Hotch didn't tell anyone that Jack dressed up as him for Halloween, but for some reason it just came out.

JJ let out a laugh, "Hotch, of course he did. He thinks you're a super hero... You are his world." She told him and rubbed his arm. "I can just picture him now, your briefcase and tie..."

Hotch smiled and linked his hand with JJ's. It felt nice to have her so close to him, even though it should be so wrong. "I just hope I can live up to the expectations."

Once again JJ felt her stomach flip, she glanced to their hands and looked to him. "You don't do disappointment, Hotch. And he already loves you, you're already Superman." She told him.

Hotch nodded and smiled again. She knew what to say to make someone feel a little better. It was something he truly admired about her. However, it was difficult when he had already let his son down several times. Hotch believed that he had become a better father during the past year, but it was still difficult. "Thank you, JJ."

"You don't need to thank me, Hotch." She told him and sighed, "I wish you could see it." JJ said and glanced to the boys, Jack helping Henry up and start to jump around again. "You'd think they had known each other from the word, go." She said aloud thinking that it could just be that Jareau's and Hotchner's maybe just got on well. JJ glanced to their still joined hands, maybe too well.

Hotch turned back to Henry and Jack, who were still having a great deal of fun. Henry had fallen down a couple of times and Jack would immediately help him up and jump around again. He was already so mature for someone his age. Hotch sighed, knowing that this was due to the events of his life thus far. "Instant chemistry..." He said. He unconsciously tightened his grip on JJ's hand.

Hotch looked over to JJ and smiled a little more. "Wonder what the rest of the team would say to this. Hotch, smiling with jeans and a light jacket."

"Not a suit, tie or case file in sight. I should take a photo." She laughed and pushed her hair out of her face as the wind blew passed lightly. She kept her hand on his, afraid to let go. JJ knew it was wrong, her thoughts of Hotch.

"Don't you dare, or I'll have to expose your little fear of heights" Hotch smiled at her again and for a second pulled his signature 'Hotch-stare' as a joke. He watched as the wind lightly ruffled JJ's hair and could not stop himself from reaching out and lightly touching it before pulling back and looking back to the kids. "So, how long before they tire themselves out?"

JJ broke eye contact as he touched her hair, she blushed but ignored it, or tried to. "Well they'll come off, be tired then no doubt want candy to recharge." She smiled.

As if she were psychic, Hotch saw Jack helping Henry up one last time, before watching the two boys climb out of the castle. Jack, holding onto Henry, approached Hotch. "Daddy, Henry and me are hungry."

JJ let go of Hotch's hand instantly and smiled at the boys. "Well Jack, what would you boys like for food?" She asked.

Henry grinned, "Hot Doggy!" He looked at Hotch thinking he'd be easier to push over with his big blue eyes, "Cans we get candy toos?"

Jack shrugged, "I like hot dogs and some fries to." He smiled a little at Henry. "Daddy, Henry wants candy. Can we have some candy?"

Hotch shook his head. He knew what Jack was going at. "Jack, we'll see about candy after we get something to eat." Hotch then turned to Henry, with a gentle smile on his face. "Henry, maybe you should ask your Mommy."

JJ raised an eyebrow as Henry turned his big blue puppy eyes on JJ, "Mommy, cans we get candy? Otch wants som toos." He said assuming that Hotch asked him to ask his mom because he wanted candy too.

She couldn't help but laugh, "Maybe after hot dogs ok?" She said and looked at Hotch, "And only if you're good."

Hotch started to laugh at Henry putting JJ on the spot. He then raised one hand in the air. "I promise Miss JJ, I will behave", he replied as he began to walk towards a nearby hot dog stand.

The four soon had ordered hot dogs and fries, they'd found a picnic bench to eat at. "Henry, don't get that sauce all over you." She warned and sipped a soda before wiping Henry's mouth. She looked at Hotch, "And now you're eating hot dogs? I'll be sure to broadcast to the team." She joked.

Hotch was making sure that Jack was not spilling any of his meal on himself. While he was making sure that Jack was staying clean, he didn't notice some ketchup had landed on his shirt.

Jack laughed a little "Daddy! Don't get the ketchup on you! Miss JJ will get mad!"

JJ laughed and looked at Jack, "Your daddy is allowed to spill." She said and winked at Hotch.

Hotch smiled as he wiped off the ketchup from his shirt. "Yeah, eating hot dogs and spilling condiments on myself, what will I shock you with next?"

JJ looked at Aaron, "I don't know... But I look forward to it."

Henry looked at Hotch. "Does you eats hot doggy's Otch?" The small boy asked and ate a fry.

Hotch laughed a little more and smiled at JJ. He turned to Henry. "I used to eat hot doggys all the time, but I learned that you should eat different foods to, right Jack?"

Jack nodded and smiled. "Miss JJ! Daddy made some yummy pasghetti with meatballs! You and Henry have to try it!"

"Maybe Jack, but that would be up to your daddy." She told the young boy and looked to Henry as he told everyone, "Yeah! I likes pasghetti and meatballs!" He chirped before finishing his hot dog. "My mommy cooks nice pamcakes. But they is for breakie onlys!" He said to Jack.

Jack smiled "I love pancakes! Daddy can't make them though! He keeps burning them! Auntie Jessie makes yummy pancakes with blueberries." Jack then tugged at Hotch's jacket. "Daddy! Daddy! Can Miss JJ and Henry come over for Pasghetti and meatballs?"

Hotch smiled and looked up at JJ "Miss JJ and Henry are always welcomed to come over for Pasghetti and meatballs"

JJ smiled and looked at Hotch, "Can we go tomowow!" Asked Henry and looked at Jack, "I can bings my spidaman." Clearly a conversation they'd been having before hand.

"Sorry, don't worry we'd not disturb two days running." She said and looked at Henry and Jack who were deep in super hero mode.

Hotch gave a stern look to Jack. "Jack, you have school tomorrow."

Jack looked up at Hotch and nodded slowly. He understood what his responsibilities were. "I got school, but we can play Spiderman and Batman another time!" He said with a smile.

Hotch looked over to JJ. "You wouldn't be disturbing JJ, don't ever think that", he said with a gentle smile.

JJ smiled back, "Thanks Hotch." She said and squeezed his hand briefly before starting to gather their trash and disposing of it. She looked up and around the fun day, there were tons of families that looked like them. 'Why are these feelings happening?' She pondered.

"Otch! I wanna go to the toys! Mommy is baaaaaaad at winning toys unless its a bang bang game." Henry told Aaron and smiled as JJ rolled her eyes at his son.

Hotch looked at JJ and gave her a small smile. They both knew why JJ was so good at the 'bang bang' games. JJ was probably one of the best shots of the FBI. Jack looked at Henry. "My Daddy doesn't do those games."

"Why's?" Henry frowned and made a noise as JJ wiped his face. "Ok boys, come on, we'll go on a ride. Let's go on the big wheel?" She suggested.

Hotch didn't know how to answer that question. He chose not to bring any kind of violence into the home when Jack was around. Jack knew enough already about his job and the dangers that came with it. Thankfully JJ interrupted. Hotch gave JJ a look of gratitude. Jack nodded at the suggestion of the big wheel. JJ smiled and looked at Hotch, "So the big wheel then? Let's go, maybe we'll get candy on the way."

Hotch nodded. "That sounds good." They all linked hands again and walked towards the ferris wheel. While they were walking, Hotch took notice of Jack whispering things to Henry a few times, making the younger boy laugh. He looked to JJ. "He's telling him some jokes he heard at school." he said with a smile.

JJ laughed, "No doubt I'll be hearing all about it later." She smiled and looked at the candy cart, "What one do you want boys?" Henry looked at his mother as if she was insane. "Mommy... Boys awe blue 'n' giwls awe pink!" He frowned and pointed to the colours.

Hotch chuckled at Henry. "You know Henry, I like the pink one more." He smiled.

Jack laughed at his dad. "Daddy, can I have the two mixed together?" Hotch smiled and looked to JJ. "Miss JJ, which colour do you want?"

"I'll have pink." JJ told him as Henry looked at his mother smiling at Hotch, "Blue peas mommy." He said without her asking him. "Ok Henry, I know." Before JJ could take out her wallet to pay, Hotch handed the vendor a bill and paid for the three cotton candy. He handed the blue and pink one to JJ and Henry, and gave Jack his mixed one. JJ smiled, "Hotch. You don't need to do that." She told him and handed Henry his. "Not til you are on the big wheel." JJ told her son as he nodded and carried the bag of cotton candy.

"It's not a problem JJ, don't worry about it." He gave her a small smile. Jack had already started eating his cotton candy, but stopped when JJ told Henry not to eat his. He didn't want to be a bad example to Henry.

As the four made their way to the big wheel JJ looked to Hotch and wondered if he knew what her current thoughts of him were. She turned and looked at the small line, 'This has been fun today'. She pondered and looked at Henry who was telling Jack how high they were going to go. Hotch had been paying attention to the crowd around them, ever vigilant, when he caught JJ looking at him from the corner of his eye. He found himself wondering what she was thinking about. He was not about to profile her, she wouldn't like that. Instead he turned back to the crowd as they got to the front of the line.

The operator smiled and let them on the ride. "Gonna go up!" Henry grinned and opened his candy. "Yum yum." He chirped. JJ watched her son and Jack, she tried not to glance out, it wasn't so much the heights than the being in a metal box suspended at heights.

Hotch helped the kids get settled in their seats, as he took a seat beside JJ. He noticed that she was gripping the handle bar so tight that her knuckles blanched. Hotch took one of her hands in his own and spoke calmly to her. "JJ. Don't worry, you're safe. Just relax."

JJ looked at their hands and felt a wave of relief, she believed him, JJ never believed anyone when they told her to relax. "Thanks Hotch. I'm just a little..." She shrugged and looked to the boys, who were lost in their own imaginary world.

Hotch kept glancing back to the boys, to make sure they were alright and smiled as Jack kept a hold of Henry's hand and pointed things out to him as the wheel turned. As their seat went higher and higher, he kept a steady hand on JJ's. "I know JJ... If you can't handle it, just squeeze. It'll be alright."

The blonde and looked at Hotch, "I am... I will." She told him and looked into his eyes this time. "I believe you." She said feeling calmer suddenly, holding onto his hand.

Hotch looked into JJ's blue eyes and was briefly lost within them. He lifted his hand and tucked some of JJ's hair behind her ear and just continued to look at her. He leaned in just a little bit, but immediately pulled away as he heard Henry squeal with joy as they neared the top.

JJ felt her face heat up as he pushed a hair behind her ear, she started to lean in, however her son's squeal was the start of Hotch pulling away. She flushed pink and took her hand back, she turned to look out at the crowds below. She didn't know what to make of what had happened...

Hotch sighed to himself. What was he doing? This was not right. He should not be acting this way, especially with his son right in front of him. Jack was extremely loyal to Haley and her memory, and even though he admired JJ a lot, Hotch was not sure that Jack would accept if anything were to happen between the two of them. But, why was he even thinking this way?

He cleared his throat and looked away from JJ, and out the window. JJ's head was the same place as Hotch's. She'd split from Will for a few weeks, not a few months. She had left the BAU and suddenly she was all over Hotch? JJ couldn't figure it out, she glanced out but gasped and reached for Hotch as the metal cabin swung a little. Her eyes shot to his, "Sorry..." She stumbled and drew her hand back.

Hotch was alerted back to reality as he felt the cabin shake a little and JJ grasping onto him for dear life. Before he could try and comfort her, she pulled away once, whispering an apology. He sighed and grabbed her hand again. "Don't be."

She smiled meekly at him, suddenly embarrassed but the crush which had developed and grown. "Thanks. I'm not usually this bad." JJ told him embarrassed again by her vulnerability. She wasn't that kind of person, "At least we're not on a big wheel in the woods with big dogs." She felt nervous.

Hotch did not say anything in response to her. All he did was sigh and grabbed her hand again. "Just relax ok. Close your eyes and listen to my voice."

Jack, had turned to his father and JJ. "Don't worry Miss JJ, my Daddy will keep you safe."

JJ's face broke out into a smile as Jack praised his father's protectiveness. "I know Jack. He always does." She smiled as Henry turned.

"My mommy is scaweded? I can pwotected you toos. Jack and me will! Want my blue candy clouds?" He asked holding out his blue cotton candy.

Hotch smiled at his son and turned back to JJ "See? We're all here for you JJ. There's nothing to worry about." Hotch looked out to see the wheel starting to descend slowly. He kept his hand interlocked with JJ's to keep her calm.

JJ nodded, "Its not so bad now." She told him and smiled at Hotch before looking to the boys. She glanced at the boys as they shared their floss, "Mmm pink is tasty mommy." Henry grinned and was clearly started his sugar high.

Jack had grinned at Henry. "Told you so." And looked back at his father, who was trying to keep Miss JJ calm. Hotch gently rubbed JJ's arm slowly, still making sure that she knew he would be there to offer her comfort

JJ felt her body gravitate towards Hotch's body, her back against his chest. She felt safe, but also off, this was Hotch, her boss, former boss. But she couldn't help herself. Hotch gave JJ's hand an extra squeeze as the wheel continued to descend.

When they finally reached the bottom, Hotch let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. The young woman in charge of the ride, helped JJ get off the ride. "You alright Miss? We saw you grasping onto your husband for dear life!" Hotch gave her a cold stare.

JJ bit her lip, she didn't know how to respond without offending Hotch, "We... We aren't... Umm I don't like heights in a metal box..." She explained and looked to Hotch. "Thanks. For the support." She said and frowned, unsure of herself now.

Henry smiled at Hotch, "Otch, I wanna be swrong ike you."

Jack had kept a death glare at the young woman who had helped JJ out of the car. She and his daddy were good friends, that's all! Just good friends.

Instead of responding to the young woman, Hotch looked at JJ, worried about her. He nodded to the young woman and ushered the others away from the ferris wheel. His sour mood changed as Henry spoke. Hotch had to smile at the little boy.

"Daddy says that to become big like him, I have to eat all my veggies. Then I can help him catch Bad Guys! Right Daddy?" Replied Jack.

JJ chuckled as Henry nodded along, "I wanna be big like Otch!"

She brushed her son's hair, "You both will be one day." She promised. JJ turned to Hotch, "At least I have a way for him to eat his veggies."

Hotch smiled again, glad that JJ was feeling a little better. "Anytime JJ. And yes Henry, if you eat your vegetables, you will become big, like Jack." Hotch smiled and patted Jack's shoulder, which caused the boy to smile.

JJ watched Jack and smiled, "You are getting big Jack! Soon you'll be taller than me." She said as Henry looked at her, "And I be tall like Jack?" He asked excited.

Jack smiled at JJ, he did have so much respect for her and loved to hear compliments from her. "Thank you, Miss JJ. I always eat all my veggies." Jack then turned to Henry and wrapped an arm around him. "Yeah you will! And you'll help me catch bad guys like Dave, and Morgan, and Emily, and Penny, and Spencer all help Daddy catch bad guys!'

Henry frowned, "Not mommy?" He asked and looked at her.

JJ sighed, "Different bad guys sweety."

Hotch placed a hand on JJ's shoulder. He wished there was something that could get JJ back on his team. He had tried countless ways of getting her back, each one coming up to a dead end. Hotch kelt down to Henry's level. "Henry, your Mommy helped me out a lot. She was one of the best on my team." Hotch then looked up, to JJ, "And I don't think anyone will be better then her."

JJ smiled and felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, "Anyone can do it." She said and looked at Henry as he looked from Hotch to JJ.

Hotch shook his head. "No, not the way you did." He gave a smile to JJ as the headed towards some games. They wouldn't be playing any violent games, but there were dozens of other games they could play.

"You bestest mommy? Even mowe than Mogan?" Henry asked in awe. Derek Morgan was the only person that Henry knew that could lift him, Jack and Spence all at the same time.

Hotch turned to Henry "Your Mommy was the bestest." He said with a huge grin on his face. Jack started to laugh as he saw his father acting a little silly.

JJ smiled as Henry looked at her, "I knew you were a bestest." He said and looked at the ring toss. "These are fixed." JJ commented in an almost child like way. Henry felt he had to stick up for the games, "Mommy neva wins!"

Jack looked at the ring toss. He then looked at some basketball hoops and tugged and Hotch's sleeve "Daddy! Daddy! Can we try that one?" Hotch smiled lead the small group over to the basketball hoop game.

JJ went over with the others, "Ohh basketball hoops, that we should do." She smiled and kissed Henry's head. She glanced to Hotch briefly, she felt the urge to share that closeness with him again.

Hotch stepped up to the counter and paid the two dollars for Jack to shoot three basketballs. The prizes worked according to how many shots you got into the hoop. Jack missed his first two shots, but landed the last one. As a prize, he was given a tiny plush Walrus. He showed it to Hotch "Daddy look! I got a walrus! Just like that song you like!" Hotch smiled as Jack referred to 'I Am The Walrus', by The Beatles.

JJ smirked, "Walrus song? Ohh... The Beatles." She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm starting Jack on the classics early." Replied Hotch.

"Ahh, of course you are." She smiled and nudged him, forgetting, or trying to, their close call in the big wheel.

"Momma, shot!" Henry demanded.

JJ sighed and smiled, she paid the guy she got three in and the man offered her a larger toy. JJ took two smaller prizes and gave one to Henry and smirked at Hotch, "Here... You can keep it it'll remind you of me and the day." She told him.

Hotch raised an eyebrow as JJ got each and every one of the basketballs into the net. He was pretty impressed by her hidden skills. "You never cease to surprise me JJ". He smiled as she offered him a small plush Rottweiler, which was his favourite dog, having grown up with one. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She told him.

Hotch looked to his side and saw another carnival game, a ring toss game. He decided to try it as well. He managed to get two out of three rings and got a teddy bear. He then handed it to JJ with a smile on his face. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't win something for you?"

"I will call him Ted and he'll sit on my bed." She smiled and looked to Hotch as Henry and Jack played, she noticed Henry yawn. "Henry look tired." She said with a smile.

Hotch followed her gaze to the kids playing and saw Jack rubbing his eyes a couple of times. "It looks like Jack needs to get home as well." He placed his hand on Jack's shoulder "Hey buddy, you ready to go home?" The slow nod and more eye rubbing affirmed Hotch's suspicions.

JJ nodded and picked up Henry, "Hey bud, ready to go home? You can see Jack another time." She told her son.

He looked at Hotch and yawned, "Otch too?" Henry asked just to check.

His mother chuckled, "Well usually with one you get the other."

Hotch also picked Jack up, not wanting to make him walk all the way to the car. He playfully ruffled Henry's hair "Your mommy is right. You have to deal with me when you wanna play with Jack." He said with a smile.

"I like dealin' wif Otch." Henry's little voice sounded out as they walked to the parking lot.

Jack looked over to JJ and Henry. "Thank you for joining us Miss JJ. I had a lot of fun with Henry".

JJ smiled at Jack, "Thank you Jack. We had lots of fun." She told him and yawned herself a little.

Hotch felt Jack's head leaning on his shoulder as sleep began to take over him. The small group eventually entered the parking lot and came to the point where they both had to begin to head in their separate ways. It was strange, but he didn't want to say goodbye to them yet. He looked towards JJ, who was holding an equally tired Henry. "JJ..." was all he could say for the moment

JJ smiled as she felt her small son's breath on her neck, he was out cold. She allowed her eyes to glance up to Hotch's. When he said her name she smiled once again, "I had a nice time Hotch." She told him unsure what had happened in the big wheel between them. Well no, that was a lie, she knew exactly what would have happened if the boys hadn't been there. JJ just wasn't sure how they'd gotten there.

"So did I..." He wanted to ask about the ferris wheel, but it was pointless to do so. Whatever had happened (or didn't happen) in the ferris wheel was in the past. He refused to allow his mind to tread there. That was in the past and would not happen again. He wouldn't let it. "Don't be afraid to call, if ever you or Henry need anything."

"I don't think Henry would let me not call." She told the stoic unit chief, however he seemed a lot less stoic now. "It was a great day. I'll see you soon." She said. JJ wasn't sure why she done the next action she did, but she reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Bye Hotch."

Hotch felt his heart speed up a little bit as JJ kissed his cheek. The uncontrolled side of him wanted to kiss her back, more passionately. "Goodbye, JJ" He then turned and walked towards his car, never once stopping to think about the day's events and some of the things he wished had happened along the way. These thoughts remained with him while on the way home.

* * *

**N/B:** D'AWWWWWWW! Who doesn't like dealing "wif Otch"?

:D We hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it.

Reviews will get you many Candy Clouds and Hot Doggys! Also, they make us feel Big and Swrong like Otch! xD


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Ok! We are back to Reid/Emily! Thanks again to those who have stuck by with us! We love you so much for it. We hope you enjoy this next chapter. It was another fun chapter for us to write and you'll find out why towards the end. So yeah... We send major hugs to those who reviewed, read, story-alerted, and favourited. We love you all! :)

**Disclaimer:** We don't own these characters. They are the property of CBS and ABC and so on and so forth. If we DID own these characters, we would not be making the crazy moves that CBS has been making for this season. (Trust me, my Muse will be MAJOR healing after this Emily-plot ends, the anxiety is killing me...) Right so... We don't own the characters, nor do we own any ring tones mentioned in this chapter (though I wish I did... xD)

* * *

She could feel her heart beating almost through her shirt and jacket as she paced back and forth in front of the apartment door.

This was stupid. She should just get this over with.

Why was she so nervous? She had dealt with serial killers and kidnappers and crazy cult leaders for God's sake! Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? Well that was probably due to the fact that she was about to talk to a co-worker she cared about and respected about the drunken night of passionate sex they had had a few nights ago.

After JJ and Garcia left her place, Emily slowly got more of her memory back and could recite bits and pieces to what had happened. She reached into her jacket pocket and felt the tie still inside. She had to get this over with. It was now or never, and really, she could not afford to prolong their awkwardness any more. She needed to talk to him about what had happened, if they were to get their professional relationship (and their close friendship), back in order.

So, with a deep breath, she knocked on the door, and waited...

Spencer Reid was in a situation which he had never actually found himself in before. He wasn't sleeping. Of course that wasn't the situation, the situation was why he wasn't sleeping...

He'd slept with a work colleague, and not just any work colleague, but Emily Prentiss. That wasn't the worst part for this genius's brain to get around, she didn't remember, or if she did she'd made it crystal clear she didn't want to remember.

He was sitting, reading one of his many books for his new degree, when he heard a knocking at his door. He placed down the book and headed to the door, peering through the peep hole. His breath caught and he rubbed his palms on his shirt as if to remove the non-existent sweat. "Hey Emily." He said trying to seem calm.

As soon as Emily saw him in front of her, she swore she could feel the kisses again. The kisses he had strategically placed all over her body. The way his fingers traced her... Every inch of her...

Emily let out a small breath of air and gave a small smile to him. "Hi Reid... Umm can I come in?"

Spencer watched her carefully and nodded, looking down, "Erm, sure, sure. Do you want a drink?" He asked and frowned, the only other person to ever be in his place was JJ and that was to pick up Henry when he'd watched him for a few hours, a while ago.

Emily scoffed as Reid offered her a drink. The last time they had a drink together, it didn't turn out so well. She cleared her throat and walked inside. "I don't think I will be drinking again in the longest time, but thank you." Emily looked around and took in some of the things inside. It was the first time she had ever been inside, seeing as Reid was a private person.

"You sure? I have soda or water?" He asked and saw her looking about. Spencer stuttered a little and went over to his desk, closing over some of the books and his laptop. "So why are you here?" He asked his voice going slightly higher than he had intended, he was nervous.

Emily just shook her head and looked around the apartment. She had spent many a day with Morgan wondering what Reid had in his place and... well... this wasn't exactly so shocking. Emily nervously licked the bottom of her lip and watched as Reid closed some material he was reading.

When he asked her why she was here, Emily slipped her hand into her pocket and felt the tie still inside. "I'm here to return something to you," she said as she pulled out the tie and laid it on a nearby table.

Spencer nodded seeing the blue tie, he let out an "Ohh... that." he frowned not able to ask the question he wanted to, so Reid in true Reid still decided to enlighten Emily with a small fact, "Did you know a blue tie projects a calm and conservative presence, and is a traditionally masculine color so seemed good for me really."

Emily, who normally liked Reid sprouting off random facts, was not amused at all with this. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Reid... Not now..." Emily paced for a little bit, trying to figure out the words to say. "It's pretty obvious that we need to talk."

"We do?" He asked curiously and tried to fake ignorance, which wasn't working. He swallowed trying to keep his mouth wet, but it wasn't working, he took a drink of water that was on the desk. Why was this so difficult? He'd heard Morgan have the morning after conversation A LOT with woman over the phone. But mind you it had never been with team member and never had he maybe felt underlying feelings coming to the surface.

Emily stopped her pacing and just stared at him. Was he serious? Was he really going to play stupid with her? Emily just shook her head and decided to take another approach entirely to this. "We slept together, Reid." She took a deep breath, a little bit marvelled at how well she was able to admit that bit of truth. "We slept together and don't try to pretend like you don't remember because you and I both know that's a bloody lie."

Spencer stuttered again, unsure what to say, he didn't know what to do, how to act. "I thought you didn't remember, didn't want to remember... I... I don't know what to say, it's not like I've ever been in this situation before." He told her and stopped himself from reciting another factoid. "And it was twice." He told her, in a small whisper. It was true, his memory never lied. As much as he tried to block them out, they remained there. Such was the curse of his eidetic memory.

Emily sighed, feeling a little guilty for her outburst. "I'm not expecting you to say anything about this. It's as much my fault as it is yours" She paced some more around the room and suddenly felt really hot. She took off her jacket and placed it over the edge of a chair. "I didn't remember... Not until JJ found that tie in my room." She gestured to the tie on the table. Before Reid could say anything, Emily added, "No, she doesn't know. I made up some story about Agent McCutcheon from White Collar."

At the mention of Agent McCutcheon, Reid could begin to feel his blood boiling. For some reason, picturing McCutcheon with Emily infuriated him... To a great degree as well. "Great, so I'm now an egotistical narcissist who has severe mommy issues." Spencer said talking about Agent McCutcheon. He frowned, "It's good to know I'm that memorable." He said a little hurt. Reid did have a hard time with the ladies, especially when being around Morgan and Rossi all day, two of the FBIs finest ladies men around.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you rather I humiliated you by blabbing about our night together?" Emily crossed her arms over her chest and gave Reid an angry glare. Emily could not understand why Reid was so upset about this. It was just a drunken mistake they both made. It wasn't supposed to mean anything... And... Did he say they had sex twice? "And wait... Did you say twice?"

Spencer frowned, "Sorry, I didn't mean... I..." He sighed in frustration and looked down, embarrassed at his outburst. He didn't understand where t had come from. He was perfectly fine until she mentioned McCutcheon. Ok, that was a lie, he was not fine. He had all of these random feelings floating around and he had no idea how to make any sense of them whatsoever. For a man who normally had all of the answers, this was infuriating.

Reid looked up when Emily caught on to the twice comment. He nodded slowly "Yeah, twice." He confirmed, "Eidetic memory remember?" He frowned, he remembered almost everything that happened that night, even through the alcoholic haze of it all.

He remembered the laughing, the way she bit a small section of his collarbone, something he found he enjoyed (to his surprise). He remembered the way her hair felt through his fingers as he combed through it. He remembered how they could not stop after reaching such a high. He remembered wanting more. How she looked at him as if he could give her anything she desired, and so much more. He remembered how he liked that look on her, and how they started again.

Emily pulled the chair back. She needed to sit down as she tried to remember what had happened and how they managed to have sex twice. Then, the fog lifted a little bit more from her memory. "Shit... After the wine... Once on the couch and then on my bed..." God, it had been amazing to.

Emily groaned and held her head in her hands. She continued to curse softly to herself. This was so incredibly messed up. She knew, however, that they needed to talk about what had happened if they were to ever move beyond what had happened.

Spencer nodded, "Yeah." He shrugged, "Never drinking wine again." He added and sat on the chair at the desk away from her. "I don't know if I should say sorry or not..." He said unsure.

Emily took a deep breath and lifted her head to see Reid joining her at the table. She cleared her throat and went into 'professional mode'. "Look, I think we need to move past what had happened. We're both professional and adults and we can be mature enough to not let what happened affect our work ethic." She could almost feel a small section of her brain attempting to hit her logical side with a frying pan for being so stupid. Emily ignored it.

Reid looked at Emily as she suggested they just move past it, "So act like nothing happened?" He asked and looked at her. Was that what he wanted? Did he really want to go on as if nothing had ever happened? Looking at Emily, he could remember that night clearer now than before. Her face, her skin... Spencer shook his head in an effort to get rid of the thoughts. If forgetting everything was what Emily wanted, who was he to force her to do otherwise?

"That's what I'm saying." Emily looked back at him, back into his beautiful hazel eyes. The same eyes that peered into her as they both came down from their momentous climaxes. The same eyes which spoke volumes to her, she remembered... Emily had to break contact with Reid or else she'd be pulled right back in.

Spencer bit his lip slightly and stood, "Well that's cleared up then. I guess..." He said frowned. He wanted to be like Morgan suddenly, be confident and reassure her and promise her the world. What he'd give to do that!

Alas, Spencer Reid was not a master with the ladies... Nor will he never be.

Emily sighed as she looked up at him. She followed suit and stood up as well. There was nothing more that needed to be discussed between the two of them, maybe it was best that she did leave. Then again, there was one last thing she needed to know before she left. "Reid, why didn't you tell me earlier, about what had happened?"

Spencer stopped and looked at her, "I don't know. I took you ignoring it as a sign you were embarrassed, which is usual. 78% of woman who sleep with someone in a one night stand generally are." He shrugged not wanting or looking for pity, he knew how most women saw him. Not that Emily was shallow or anything, just that he was her younger colleague and he knew she was generally very private. So was he, mind you.

Emily sighed. That was not true and they both knew it. She remembered him being incredibly nervous around her at work and she had even confronted him about it. He should have known that if she chose to ignore what had happened she would not have gone to talk to him that day. Emily looked deep into Reid's eyes once more. "I don't believe you...

Spencer frowned, why did she have to press the situation? Why couldn't she just leave it at that and move on? "Well that's just the way it is." He mumbled and put his hand in his pockets.

Emily shook her head, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips. Why did he have to be like this? Was it really so difficult to be honest with her? "I don't think that's right. There's gotta be something more."

Spencer frowned, "No, there's nothing more." He said, "Why would there be?" Spencer didn't know where to start. He was not ready for this confrontation. It caught him off guard. To be honest, it was more of him not wanting to face what had happened. Not in the office in front of everyone. So, why couldn't he just tell her that? Maybe it was because he didn't want her to think he was a coward.

"I asked you... Back in the office, I asked you what had happened. You told me that we kissed and nothing more. Why weren't you honest with me? Why are you still lying to me now?" Emily was drawing at the end of her rope. She stared at Reid face to face. She was not about to let this go. There was a reason he didn't want to tell her then and it was probably the same reason he was lying to her now.

"Why bother? You clearly don't care about anything but what people will think! I mean it's not like I'm Morgan." He snapped and shrugged. And there it was again, him snapping at her. This was not like him, not at all. He didn't like it and was sure that Emily did not like it either. The last time he had snapped at her, it almost ruined the friendship they had started to build. Granted, it had been right after Georgia and he was dealing with the drug use and the memories. Still, the words he had said to her then, the way he acted toward her, it was horrible. He was lucky she had let it go and talked to him again, when he was recovering and clean.

Reid took a deep breath, trying to regain control of his emotions. Why was it so hard with Emily? What was it about HER that made it so easy for him to act up? "What else is there to say? It's all now just swept un-under the rug. So why bother?" He said not thinking over his words before hand. Ok, maybe he needed to relax just a little more

Emily flinched at his words and found she had to briefly look away from him momentarily as she got her thoughts together. She began to wonder what his problem was, especially with whatever had happened between them. "I'm not even going to respond to that, Reid." She said in a calm, collected voice. This seemed to happen often with them.

Reid frowned, "Sorry... I didn't mean... I- I'm not good in these situations." He said, "You seem to keep looking to me for more answers that I don't have. I told you the truth, I didn't say anything because I thought you were embarrassed and wanted to forget. What else do you want for me?" He asked confused.

Emily sighed and shook her head. Maybe she should just let it go. Maybe he was the one who was embarrassed about what had happened and not the other way around. Then again, how exactly did she react when she remembered that night? By freaking out and running to get some water. JJ and Garcia were convinced that someone had taken advantage of her. She crossed her arms and looked back up at him. "Why would I ask you what happened between us if I wanted to forget?"

Reid looked to Emily, "I don't know Emily, I guess I thought you just wanted to see if I remembered? I don't know." He frowned and pushed his hair behind his ears still frustrated. Reid was usually the one who had the words to fill the silences; facts, and figures. However, women, and relationships were not Spencer's strong points. Truth was, he knew what he wanted to do, but it wasn't him, so he settled for burying his hands in his pockets wishing he could just disappear.

Emily knew this was difficult for him, she could tell. She tried not to profile him, or to read to much into his actions, but it was pretty obvious that Reid didn't want to be here right now. Emily walked up to him and gently placed on of her hands on his arms. "Ok... ok. I guess that's the end of that. We don't have to go more into it." She offered him a small smile, no harm was done.

Reid looked at her, was she serious? He saw her face, obviously. "Okay." He told her and moved again. Reid still knew what he wanted but he just didn't have the confidence to act it out, or speak his mind. Maybe things were just left how they were... probably that was the best call.

Those eyes... That face... His lips on hers, she remembered how it felt so right. Would it be so wrong for her to see if it would feel right once more? Emily let go of Reid's arm and went to gather her things. She figured it was best that she leave right now before things got out of hand. Before she made another mistake that would embarrass the both of them. "Ok, well I'm glad we got to talk about this. I guess I'll see you work then."

Spencer scratched his neck and looked about the room, he frowned and bit his lip, "Emily..." He started and went to go after her. As Spencer moved across his own living room his shin connected with the coffee table, he let out a yelp and went tumbling to the ground as his lanky limbs didn't support him.

Emily turned around, just as Reid collided with the table and knocked off his balance. "Reid!" Emily quickly ran to him and held her arms out to him, helping him back onto his feet. As she felt him close to him, his heart beating erratically, his scent, his quick breathing...

Reid was thrown because of the fall, he wanted to back away, his whole body and his mind told him to back away, let her leave, but there was something else, something Reid wasn't used to, his heart. In the boldest move Spencer Reid probably had ever done, he put his hand to the back of Emily's neck and pressed his lips, slightly unsure but trying to cover it up, against her lips. He ignored his mind screaming for him to stop.

Her eyes widened as she felt his lips upon her own. Flashes from the night before came rushing back, each one hitting her with the same severity as this kiss. Emily opened her mouth and let him in, wanting to explore these new feelings. She could feel her heart beating at a mile a minute. _This was wrong! This was so wrong! She should stop!_ The smart, analytical woman was telling her to stop while she was ahead. However, Emily refused to listen. It was proving to be worth it so far.

Spencer soon, uncharacteristically took control and happily took the lead, exploring her mouth. He remembered everything, almost, about that night, the curves of her body, the feel of the two pressed against each other. It was wrong, not allowed and plain random to Spencer, but sometimes... sometimes the most random statistics were definitely the best statistics.

A small, soft moan escaped her lips as Reid suddenly took full control of the situation. Emily did not think he had it in him at all. She had been ready to take the lead, but man did he surprise her! She thought back to that night and the way he had been able to explore every inch of her body, giving the utmost respect to every area he kissed, caressed, tasted. Emily, now completely a slave to her hormones, allowed her hands to caress his chest, as he had once caressed her body.

Spencer heard the moan, his ears twitching at the noise, he'd heard that before, though it had been with wine. He slipped one arm around her slim waist and the other through her hair. Spencer suddenly could hear ringing. Was it the alarm bells of his mind which he knew was telling him this was a huge mistake? This shouldn't be happening, this wasn't him! But still, he could not stop. He did not want to stop. Right now, this was what he wanted.

His hands. They were exploring again. Her body began to heat as he touched her. Her body was sending her two kinds of warning signals. The first, being to seriously cut this shit out before they did something they would regret later on. The second, and the one she preferred to listen to, was preparing her for some more mind blowing pleasure. Emily moved her hand to his shirt and began to undo it when the familiar sound of "Won't Get Fooled Again" began to play. Emily gasped and pulled away from Reid, the moment gone with the sound of her cell phone ringing.

Spencer suddenly felt like whoever that was ringing Emily's cell knew. They knew exactly what was going on between the two of them. As Emily pulled herself away from hem, he backed well away, almost scared of the phone, and especially of what they had been doing. He still had difficulty comprehending how his heart managed to over-rule his head. His fingers stumbled as he fastened his shirt again. That didn't happen, ever, not to Spencer. He frowned and attempted to apologise, but nothing came out of his mouth, his lips felt dry... They had came close... Very, very close.

Emily was gasping for some air as she searched her coat pocket for her cell phone. She already knew it was Hotch calling. She had programmed specific songs for every one of her team mates (she had the Star Wars theme song for Reid). Her mind tried to reorganise itself after what had just happened, but as Emily went to answer her phone, she had a feeling that Hotch would know what the hell had just gone on (even though it was beyond crazy to even think so). "H-Hello? Oh! Hey, Hotch! What? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just lost my phone for a second..." Emily rolled her eyes at her stupid excuse and listened as Hotch began to tell her about an impending case. "Right. Ok... I'll be there soon." Emily sighed and hung up the phone. Face flushed, she then turned to Reid. "We... umm... We've got a case. Hotch will call you any second now..."

Reid was about to reply as his cell rang out. He moved to the desk and answered, "Hey Hotch. Yeah. No, at home... Sure I'm on my way." He promised his superior and hung up, sighing deeply before turning around again. Spencer knew that they had swept the last 'incident' between them under the rug but what about this one? Spencer Reid had never been so bold, well once, with Austin the bartender, but never again. it worried him what Emily would think.

Emily had to look away from him as Reid spoke on the phone. Without the important call to distract her, her mind was now swimming within thoughts of what just occurred. She was screwed... THEY were screwed! Emily couldn't even begin to wonder how the hell that had happened. Reid kissed her, that much she understood, but she actually reacted to it. Not just that, she actively participated in whatever it was that they just did. It shouldn't be a big deal after they had sex (twice), but they had been drunk that time... Now... Now there were no excuses available to them. Emily and Reid had kissed, both with a clear head and no influence of alcohol. Emily turned back to Reid as he hung up his phone. She just didn't know what to say to him. "Maybe... we should go..."

"Separately." He added. Spencer shuffled a little. "We should get going." He repeated, "Hotch sounded serious. I mean more than usual." He told her without looking to her again, he couldn't.

Emily nodded. That was probably the best idea. It would probably be too suspicious for them to arrive together, especially after what had happened. It would not bode well for them and the others would be able to figure out what had happened just by looking at them. "Yeah... I'll leave first then." Emily turned away from Reid and reached for the door. She paused for a second, wondering if she should say something more to him, but decided against it. What more could she say anyway? Anything said would only make things worse for them.

Spencer started to grab his things and stuff them into his bag. He looked to her as she paused, "You should get going." He said and went to grab a jacket as he ran his hands through his hair.

Emily looked back at him and nodded. "I'll see you later then." She said as she exited his apartment.

As Reid watched her leave, he tired to make sense not only of what had just happened, but how he felt about it. Clearly, he was embarrassed about it. That was a given. However, he also felt a little upset that it had ended and he was angry at himself for not acting on what had happened. There was also some dread inside as well. Dread because now he would have to face Emily at work knowing full well that he wanted more.

Emily spent a few seconds standing in front of the door before she started to walk quickly (some would even say she ran) to her car. As she got inside, Emily sighed loudly and hit her head on the steering wheel, cursing to herself. She was an idiot... Plain and simple. A complete idiot. Not wanting to cause any suspicions, she started her car and drove off to the BAU main offices.

* * *

**N/B:** Oh you two! Can't you just pull it together already? God!

By the way, for anyone wondering, the section of the "The Who" song that Emily has programmed on her cell is the section where Roger Daltrey screams into the microphone. Just picture the scenario with THAT in mind.

As always, please send us reviews... They make us very happy! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** WE'RE BACK! I apologize on behalf of myself and on samanthamarquez's behalf. I'm gonna offer a lame excuse on my own part. Well my muse has been severally beaten up within the past few weeks due to personal reasons and due to _The Episode The Never Happened_ (even though it WAS a pretty brilliant episode). I'm actually working on a short angst-fic for it (whenever my Muse decides to cooperate without the use of cheesy love songs).

In any case, here is the next chapter. We're getting serious now. It's THE CASE! So, I think this is the first time either one of us has written an actual CASE, so we're pretty mew on how to write out the team dynamics and how they interact during the briefing of a case. We hope we did a good job and if there are any holes in the plot, please let us know so that we can correct them for the following chapters. Thanks to all who have been patient with us and for those reading/reviewing/favouriting/alerting this story! :)

**Disclaimer:** I wonder what would happen if I wrote the disclaimer totally in Italian? I think I'll do it for one of the following chapter. I won't say which chapter though! Muhahaha! Oh yeah, we own nothing recognizable in the chapter so yeah, no suing!

* * *

"We are investigating a series of murders that have occurred as far back as a month ago. Three women, all brunette, disappeared for a few days and were each found at several dumping grounds." Aaron Hotchner stood in front of the round table and pointed to the images on the screen, which Garcia controlled. The local DC police had requested their assistance in these kidnappings, mainly because they had been similar to another case the BAU had handled. As Garcia changed images to reveal the first woman, Hotch continued to describe each and every murder.

"The first victim, Amanda Harris, disappeared almost two months ago. Her husband was expecting her home from work when she never arrived. She was found in a land fill almost a week later." The picture of Amanda's body flashed momentarily on the screen. Though she was dumped in a land fill, her arms were crossed over each other in the traditional resting position. Garcia flashed the next couple of pictures.

"Trisha MacDonald, disappeared a few days later and was found in a different land fill in the same position." Trisha's body graced the screen again, causing Garcia to look away and take in a deep breath. Hotch continued with the final victim.

"Mary Dinora, disappeared almost a week ago, was found a couple of days ago, once again in a land fill, in the exact same position as the other members. All of the victims displayed similar cuts and bruises due to extended torture along with injury to the back of the head. The DC police has requested our assistance in this case."

Reid frowned, "Blitz attack. This is very similar to Kevin Bison..." He said talking about their previous case, just before JJ left the team.

Rossi took a look at some of the photos of the crime scenes in order to get a better look at them. "He dumps the bodies in dump sites... Like they don't mean anything to him. But yet, he places them in a remorseful way. Arms over the chest."

"It differs from Bison in that respect. He was very much a male who hated the women he took and when he dumped them in every sense of the word." Spencer told them all and frowned.

Morgan nodded, "Bison hated women, this doesn't come across as hatred look at the wounds, it's more like he's forced himself to do it."

Emily, who had been quiet during the discussion spoke as she looked at some of the crime reports. "Maybe, but he's keeping them alive for several days, torturing them. And apparently he's been sending emails to the loved ones with pictures of the women. I mean, it's almost like he's taunting them."

"That's new for him." Rossi said and frowned, "Garcia anything on the emails?" He asked their tech wizz.

Garcia flipped through some of the notes she had already taken about the case. "The local PD said they had tried to figure out where the emails came from, but to no avail. However, my fine Italian profiler, they have not seen what I can do. I shall get right on tracking this guy down."

"What about connections? Apart from their appearance there's nothing connecting them?" Morgan asked Hotch and flicked through the file.

Hotch looked back up at the screen before down at his copies of some of the crime reports. "No, apart from the appearances and ages, there's nothing else. Amanda Harris was a corporate lawyer, Trisha MacDonald was a day care worker, and Mary Dinora was college professor."

Rossi frowned, "So he goes on brunettes, that look the same age, could be a wife or girlfriend?" He said and wrote a few notes, "Why send the photos at all? I mean he clearly wants to punish the husbands and boyfriends, but why run that risk, postal mail is safer."

"I don't think so. It seems to me that sending it through postal mail makes it more personal. He'd have to know where the victims live which could mean stalking them for God knows how long. Email suggests he's impersonal about the families. They're just random people to him. My only question is how he was able to find the email addresses to the partners." Mused Emily.

"Business cards, via the victim's belongings, online, even calling up companies and asking, calling victims families and asking for an email address to send out newsletters... There are hundreds of ways." Reid listed off.

"The women taken were all similar to Bison's victims, maybe it's a fan or someone who feels they could do better than Bison." Morgan said and looked to the timeline he'd scribbled out. "He's reducing his cooling off period, maybe getting a taste for it?"

"We'll meet with the local PD and look through some more crime reports in order to get a better idea of what we're dealing with. Afterwards, Reid, I want you to begin to set up a geographical profile based on the kidnapping sites and the dump sites. Prentiss, you and Dave meet with the victim's families, see if there are any other connections between them. Morgan, you can I will head over to the morgue to look over the last victim recovered." Hotch nodded to the other team members as the meeting adjourned.

Reid stood and gathered his things, glancing briefly to Emily who was approached by Rossi. The older agent smiled kindly, "The Bison case was tough." He mused simply with his female co-worker.

Emily nodded to Rossi. "Tell me about it. Looks like we're gonna have a real good time with this one as well." She sighed and got up from her seat.

Before following Morgan out the door, her eye caught Reid looking at her. Morgan turned to Spencer, "Reid, you joining us?" He asked as the boy went a little red.

"Yeah, I was just grabbing my pens for the map." He said only slightly lying.

* * *

Hotch led the team to the Police Department which would head the investigation. He went up the head of the department, Chief Tremblay and shook his hand. "Chief Tremblay, I'm Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, we spoke on the phone." The detective nodded and shook Hotch's hand "Ah yes, SSA Hotchner. Thank you for helping us out." Hotch nodded, "It's no problem. Here are the rest of my team, SSA Emily Prentiss." Emily smiled politely and shook the Chief's hand.

"This is SSA David Rossi, Derek Morgan and Dr Spencer Reid. Do you have a place where we can set up?" Hotch asked the slightly smaller detective.

The detective shook the hands of the remaining members of the team, except for Reid, who simply smiled and waved awkwardly. The chief turned back to Hotch. "Pleased to meet you all. We've got some of the police reports from the other murders and you're all welcomed to look through them."

Hotch nodded to the police chief. "Thank you Chief, we appreciate you asking us for our help. We will inform your team on what to look for as soon as we come up with a profile."

Rossi watched as the chief walked away. "Not too many files at least." He commented seeing the boxes of records. There wasn't many since there had been few murders.

Emily nodded and began to look through some of the files. "I think we should talk to Mary Dinora's partner first since she was the most recent." Emily looked through Mary's file and shook her head as she saw the two different pictures.

"You should ask her partner about any extra activities or classes she was taking, it says here that Trisha McDonald liked to do Saturday classes." He said and skimmed a few pages.

Reid closed one file and started to write a few things down for the geological profile, he looked at the places and tried to focus on the pages in front of him. Emily nodded "We should also ask if Mary tended to over work. It says in Amanda's file that she was taken after working late. It could be a connection." Emily gathered some of her things in order to get ready to interview the families. "Oh we should also ask about the emails. If they had received anything else indicative of where this UnSub is working from."

Morgan nodded, "And we should check the stab wounds, if they've differed from one to this victim and compare the other bruises and markings." He said.

"Ok that sounds like a plan. Let's head out to the morgue. Rossi, Prentiss, meet back here as soon as the interviews are done in order to compare notes." With that Hotch and Morgan left the police station.

Emily turned to Rossi, "Alright then, let's get going."

* * *

Morgan walked into the BAU's briefing room, their command point for the case. After having looked through the local PD's files. "So we found out the latest victim's wounds were more confident, slightly more sever than the first. He's getting bolder." He said as he and Hotch saw the others.

Emily and Rossi had arrived at the main office a couple of minutes earlier and were already discussing what they had found. "Well, Amanda was definitely a hard worker, very ambitious. But Trisha was more of a social girl. Liked to hang out with her friends and take extra classes to get to know more people. As for Mary, she was shy. Never really going out unless her girlfriend made her. There was nothing we could connect these women to."

"So he goes off looks alone. That makes this a whole lot tougher." Morgan sighed.

Rossi continued. "As far as the emails are concerned, there isn't anything hat we don't already know. They all received them a couple of days after the disappearances with photographs and nothing else. No messages, no threats, nothing. 24 hours later, their loved ones are found dead.:

Reid frowned, "I've started putting the map together, but the dump sites are all places that people from town will know they can go when the city dump is closed." Spencer filled them in. "I'm just starting on where they were taken."

Hotch took a look at the map Reid was working on and back to the rest of the team, when his phone rang. "Garcia? I'm putting you on speaker phone. Have you found anything?" He placed her on speaker phone so that the rest of the team could listen in.

Garcia replied in a remorseful tone. "Sadly, my Liege, I cannot get a read on this guy. I've tried to track the emails he's sent through the address, but it's one of those spam address impossible to trace."

Rossi frowned, "so don't have a whole lot to go on. I wonder why he dumps them where he does but poses them in showing remorse?" He asked and frowned. "It's like we are missing a piece."

Emily thought for a second. "He's copying Kevin Bison in every way except for the emails and the remorse. Maybe he was connected to Bison. Maybe he was a fan of Bison? Someone who looked up to him? It could be that he wants to be like Bison, but he's not quite as sadistic as he was. Not yet anyway. He's still learning..."

"Most fans want approval from their mentor. Maybe we should get Garcia to check Bison's in and out going mail." Reid said carrying on from Emily's thought.

"Still on the phone, Boy Genius!" chirped up Garcia who had already been typing up parameters to look through. "I'll also look into Bison's formers employers, maybe there's a young person he may have had consistent contact with. I'll be back with the 411 my lovelies." She said as she disconnected

Morgan opened a file he and Hotch had gotten, "If our times are right then he's going to take someone else in a few days. And it could be any brunette in her thirties."

Hotch rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We should start to build a profile."

Morgan nodded, "Well he's probably mid 30s to early 40s, angry, and projecting his feelings of a brunette female in her 30s onto the victims. Maybe he lost her somehow."

Emily piped in afterwards, "He's angry, yes, but he's also self conscious. Still unsure of what he's doing. He wouldn't have any prior offences. Probably has a clean track. Something must have set him off on this streak."

"So stressers? The three D's; divorce, death and disappearance." Rossi said and looked at his notes, "He dumps them in the say place as Bison but he choices dumping areas that will be used that day. Bison didn't care, so maybe he wants us to see them. But he's remorseful, their deaths being an unfortunate means to an end..."

"He's new at this. He still has lingering feelings of guilt. Maybe it wasn't something like divorce that was the stresser. Maybe his wife was taken from him. Maybe she died. I mean we should assume it was his wife considering he's taunting the life partners and no other family members." Added Emily.

Reid looked up as a cell phone rang out. "The two areas I've done cover a large part of the city, there'd a huge cross over because of the dumping area."

Hotch looked at his cell phone to see JJ calling. He wondered why she was calling. He exited the conference room to take the call privately. "JJ? Is everything alright?"

JJ frowned as Hotch answered his cell. She wished she was calling under different circumstances. She had text him back and forward, but not as much as before the big wheel. "Hey Hotch. Umm, I'm calling about the case you guys are on, we think we have a lead for you. One of the women I work with has been missing since Friday night, and her partner has been sent photos which he didn't get until he came back from a business trip this morning." She explained and sighed to herself.

Hotch listened carefully to JJ talking. He assumed that the Defence Minister's office knew of the case and assumed that his team would be on it. It made sense. Apparently someone on JJ's team had now been taken under the same circumstances. "Thank you for letting us know. Has the husband filed an official missing person's report?"

JJ frowned, "We've just finished with them, I was hoping to cut out a few middle men though. I can send you the report and the email he got." She told him and sighed softly, she was one of the people at JJ's new work that made it feel a little like the BAU... Just a little. "My boss is worried about her. I'm worried about her."

Hotch sighed and nodded slowly. As much as he did want JJ to be around more often, this was not the kind of circumstance he was hoping for. "Thank you, JJ. I'll let the team know what's happened and we'll be in contact with you in order to figure out how to proceed."

"Thanks Hotch. Her name's Sarah, Sarah Walters. She was at the charity ball." JJ told him and pinched the ridge of her nose. "I'm sure my boss will be calling Strauss, you know how they can be." She said with a small smile, she knew Hotch knew how they could be.

"Thank you. I'll probably be sending over Rossi and Prentiss to meet with her husband and I'll have Garcia look over the email address used." Hotch nodded solemnly, he should expect Strauss to march into his office, or into the conference room in order to 'request' that they report to her with the case's progress. "I suppose we'll be talking more soon then."

JJ nodded, "I'll text the address and let him know." She told Hotch and held for a beat, "Is it bad?" She asked not having seen the case files, her boss had, but it wasn't information she'd seen.

She asked that question. Hotch was used to families asking if there was a chance that their loved ones would make it out alive and he always told them the same answer. He hoped every time that he would have good news to bring back, but that was not the way life worked. As for this woman, if the husband had already gotten an email from the unsub, it meant that she was either already dead, or being killed right now. He didn't want to lie to JJ, and besides she would know the truth if he did try. "JJ... You know I can't give you the details of the case. Not yet anyway. I wish I could..."

JJ sighed, "I know. I'm sorry to ask." She said and bit her lip. "I'll speak to you later." She said but didn't quite hang up.

He rubbed his eyes. He wished he could divulge that information to her and have her with them, brainstorming like they used to. That was not the case and they needed to be professional about this. "I'm sorry once again. I'll call you if there's anything else."

"Ok." She told him and felt the tone a little. She didn't mean to and knew it wasn't what she thought but still. "I'll send you the details. Bye Hotch."

"Take care JJ." Hotch hung up the phone and headed back into the conference room where the rest of the team were still brain storming. "We may have another victim. Sarah Walters did not show up to work today and her husband received an email similar to the one our unsub has been sending."

Morgan frowned, "Police have any leads?" He asked, you never know. "When was she last seen?"

Hotch shook his head, "Her husband filed a missing person's report, which has been forwarded to your emails, along with details from the case. She worked at the office of the Defence Minister. She was last seen most likely a couple of days ago at the charity ball we were all present at."

"Wait as in JJ's office?" Rossi asked as he check the new email on his phone. "That's brave."

Reid nodded, "Also out of timeline, his cool off period is off too." Spencer noted and waited as a photo of the potential victim was loaded.

Hotch nodded, "The very same. It was actually JJ who had called me to inform me of the missing person."

Emily looked over the new email she had received on her phone and scanned over some details of the police reports. "Wait, this doesn't make any sense. Not only has he gone off his routine, but he's chosen someone different. Where all the other victims were brunette, it says in the police report that Sarah Walters is a blonde."

"What?" Morgan asked and looked at Emily's screen. "Why would he? Maybe something triggered a change?" Rossi frowned.

Emily shook her head, "What else could it be? Unless it's an unrelated case, which wouldn't make sense considering the similarities in the MO."

"So maybe his rage? Maybe some blonde triggered a new anger?" Morgan suggested and looked at the email the husband had been sent, "She was last saw at the party." He stated as Reid went over to the photograph on the screen.

"I... the dress looks like it was formal. Maybe the hotel we were at has CCTV?"

"She was taken from the party, after seeing something that set him off, and he's diverted his attention to blondes. He's devolving, which means it won't be long before Sarah Walters' body will turn up." Hotch picked up the phone and called Garcia again.

The technical analyst responded. "My liege, you have reached your faithful oracle. Sadly I do not any information on anyone who could have had contact with Bison. He was a loner and had no people hanging around him. I'm still in the process of looking through his person email accounts, but so far, there's nothing."

Hotch sighed. He should have expected this to happen. "That's alright Garcia. We need you to see if the Preston Hotel has surveillance from Friday night. We believe another woman was taken from that spot." Hotch could hear the typing of Garcia's keyboards she searched.

"Got it, I shall give you details as soon as I've got some. Garcia out!" she said as she disconnected.

"Hotch, you know this is soon going to leak to the press. Bison case was tough, and this..." Rossi frowned. He sighed after and saw the younger man's jaw clench tightly, he knew what Dave was getting at.

Hotch took a deep breath. He remembered the Bison case and how the press had been pretty tough on them. He remembered the JJ had a really difficult time handling them. It was especially difficult when the case was over, when they lost the last victim. The press had not been kind to them, at all. Hotch wouldn't be surprised if another media circus started up from that. "We'll deal with the press when the time comes. For now, Prentiss and Dave, I want you to go see Mr. Walters. Reid, I want you to continue working on the geographical profile."

Reid frowned and turned, "This new victim throws it off. It's way out of his comfort zone so in theory it expands his zone. I'll keep going." He assured his boss and glanced to Emily again, hoping no one saw him. He was so unused to the whole thing and it confused him, it also seemed to distract the boy genius from his main task.

Emily had been following the conversation and briefly caught Reid's eyes on her. She blinked and quickly turned to Rossi. "So, let's get going. Hopefully, we'll find some more information from the husband."

Rossi nodded and stood, "You'll work it out, Reid. Just use brighter colours." He said kidding the younger man on. Rossi grabbed his keys and looked to Emily, "Shall we?" He said and held the door for her.

Emily smiled at Rossi, "Such a gentleman. See you guys later." Emily waved to the rest of the crew and headed out.

Hotch turned to Morgan "I think we should start to work on a preliminary profile based on the new information we just received."

Morgan nodded as Reid just looked a bit annoyed and started to work on the map again. "You know this is gonna be out as soon as we find Walters." He said to his superior. "And it's not just gonna be us that's in the presses radar." He said remembering the Bison case, the press...

Hotch looked over some of the police report files a couple of more times, before sighing again. He was not looking forward to the next couple of days. Morgan started talking to him about press coverage and how the media would have a field day with this. "I know Morgan... Both JJ and I had a difficult time keeping the media at bay last time, now this..."

"I wouldn't like to wear those shoes. At least you know what's coming with them." Morgan stopped and looked at the photo of Sarah Walters poor woman had already been tortured, "Hotch man, look at these marks on her, they seem deeper, more force and anger... he really doesn't like blondes."

Hotch went over to Morgan and looked at the close up photo of Sarah Walters. A part of him couldn't help but think of how similar she looked to JJ. He ignored it though and thought of it was just his mind playing tricks on him. It was just so strange. The case that had caused the last media frenzy before JJ left was now putting their team and JJ's team together. Hotch couldn't think like this. He just looked at the picture and the knife marks. "With her, he wasn't fulfilling an obligation like the brunettes... This was done simply out of anger. It goes well with the change in type and the diversion from the cooling period."

"Not only that, but if he gets a taste for it... it's only a matter of time." Morgan said as Reid let out a frustrated huff of air. The man shared a look with Hotch and turned to the younger agent, "You ok over there kid?"

Reid turned, "I'm not a kid, and I'm fine. Just this last one throws it off."

Hotch frowned at Morgan's conclusion and looked over to Reid. He could tell that Reid was frustrated, though it seemed that something else was bothering the young man. "Reid, maybe you want to take a couple of minutes away from the board. Go check in on Garcia's progress." Hotch figured Reid needed a few minutes away from the board and besides, he wanted to know if Garcia had found anything new.

"What? Ohh ok Hotch." Spencer nodded, not fighting it, he was too distracted and he knew it, clearing his head with a walk was good. Spencer left the two men to it.

Morgan frowned, "That was easy..." He commented and went to the profile.

Hotch sighed and went back to looking at some more of the photos. "It's Bison all over again, except more difficult because we have nothing to go on. He's smart, thinks of everything. He goes to land fills he knows will be opened all night in order to dump the bodies. He uses a non-traceable email address from an unknown IP addresses. He must be tech savvy."

"He goes from almost forcing himself to hurt the brunettes to over kill with the blonds and his rage is increasing." Morgan said and sighed, "Maybe a job in IT? or some background at least?"

"He could have taken classes in computer technology. Then again, he could also be self-taught." Hotch rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost 8 in the evening. Had the time really passed that quickly? "If he had no contact with Bison whatsoever, he must have had some connection to the previous case."

"So we need to review the Bison case, all the players. There were so many involved... but I can get Garcia to run checks." Derek said and saw the time. He wanted to say to his boss go call your son, you know you want to, but he didn't, Morgan knew Hotch would... but not yet.

* * *

**N/B:** Yay for starting a new case! Hmmm so, we think this case will be rather interesting. What do you guys think? Leave us a comment and let us know! ;)


End file.
